


The Light of My Darkness

by Cassio7sky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clexa Endgame, Clexa babies, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassio7sky/pseuds/Cassio7sky
Summary: Lexa Woods had everything in life until an unfortunate accident caused her entire world to go dark. She was not coping well with being newly blind so her worried sister hired a doctor to come take care. Dr. Clarke Griffin accepted the job, not only did it pay handsomely, but it was also a ticket for her to escape from her ex-boyfriend, Finn Collins, who wouldn’t stop harassing her. She decided to escape to a secluded island in Australia to care for a blind businesswoman, who turned out to be someone from her past and found herself unexpectedly falling in love with her patient.GP - Skip if you're not interested.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 116
Kudos: 768





	1. Meeting You

Lexa Woods has been staring out the tall glass window in the living room for over ten minutes now. She couldn’t see anything, just dark shadow in her field of vision. She felt the ambience of the hot sun shining through the window as the light saturated her warm skin. She has been staying at her family's beach house in a secluded private island in Australia, for a week now since she left the hospital in the states. 

Her world went completely dark after a tragic car accident that left her blind. The event that has forever changed her life. 

Lexa was working as the CEO of her family business, Woods Corporation before the accident. Woods Corporation recently became a trillion-dollar company, that managed businesses from renewable energy technologies to silver nanotechnologies. Her father, Gustus Woods, a renowned scientist created the company with his wife, Lynda, who has passed away since Lexa and Anya were still very young. Gustus offered Lexa the position of CEO after she graduated from Harvard University. He believed in his youngest daughter and saw the potential in her since she was a young intern at the company. His eldest daughter, Anya refused the position because she wanted to start her own company and did not want to stay in Los Angeles. Anya owned a successful software company in New York City. Gutus was proud of both of his daughters, but especially Lexa, for she made his company, his pride and joy, even more successful under her leadership. 

Lexa was worked tirelessly for the company since she was twenty-one years old. Now at the age of twenty-nine, she was one of the youngest billionaires under 30 years old of a very wealthy and prosperous company. She was a strong, hardworking, independent woman. But after she lost her sight, she felt like she lost it all. She was no longer the woman she used to be. She hated her current state. She hated being alive. She hated being blind. She couldn’t go to work. She hated being dependent on others. She hated the pity she received from those close to her, acquittances and people who doesn’t even know her. 

The accident changed her. She became more isolated and depressed. She couldn’t understand why she can’t just die that day. The accident wasn’t her fault. But how come that drunk driver got to die and not face any consequences of his accident yet she got to live and faced the consequences of his action. She has to pay the price for his senseless and careless act. 

Lexa was in the hospital for weeks recovering from her injury. She was advised by the medical team that treated her that she suffered a trauma to the head causing retinal detachments, leading to blind spots in her vision field in both eyes. They operated on her eyes immediately and her prognosis was promising. Although the operation to reattach her retinas was successful, Lexa still couldn’t see, she was advised that this may be due to many factors and more operations may be needed to fully recover her vision. Some patients gained their vision back a few weeks after the operation and for some, it could take longer, months even. She was told that her blindness would be temporary but there are chances that it can be permanent. 

It has been almost two weeks since the surgery but her vision still hasn’t recovered. She has lost all hope of being able to see again. She wanted to be hopeful but she has always been a realist. She has come to accept blindness as her reality. She decided to come stay at her family’s beach house to escape the medias, family and friends, and just people in general. People pitied Lexa Woods. Pity was the last thing Lexa wanted from people. She just wanted to be alone to be at peace with herself and her mind.

Lexa’s older sister, Anya Woods hired a nurse to come take care of her at the beach house. However, the nurse quitted after a week because Lexa was a difficult patient to deal with. She was always moody and angry. She took her aggression out on the nurse because she didn’t want anyone there to take care of her. She just wanted to be alone. She doesn’t want help. She doesn’t need anyone to make her feel like a useless human being. 

She told her sister that she can navigate through the house just fine without any help but Anya told her to stop being stubborn and to accept that she needed someone to look after her. Her sister told her the strength of a person doesn’t come from pretending to be strong but from accepting help to become a stronger person. Lexa refused help but Anya won’t take no for an answer. Today will be the arrival of Lexa’s new caretaker, a doctor from New York City that Anya handpicked herself. Her sister and the doctor should be here any minute now. 

Lexa heard the door being opened and closed. She used her walking stick to sought out the large u-shaped black leather sectional sofa in center of the living room and sat down to await her sister. 

“Lexa! Why are you not resting in bed?” The dirty blonde woman said as she approached the younger brunette and sat down on the center of sectional sofa next to her sister. She signaled for her company to sit down as well. 

“I’m only blind, Anya, not quadriplegic that I have to be bedbound. Maybe I should be quadriplegic on top of being blind. That would make you happy,” Lexa said annoyingly to get on her sister’s nerve.

“Stop talking like that. How many times do I have to tell to be optimistic? Things will get better and I’m sure you’ll be able to see again soon,” Anya said putting her arm around the brunette for a comforting embrace. “Oh, let me introduce you to the beautiful Dr. Clarke Griffin. I told you about her the other day. She specialized in family medicine and is going to be your caretaker from today onward.” Anya chose Clarke because out of all the candidates, she heard many good things about her and Clarke’s answers to her personality questionnaire was the polar opposite of her sister, but in those differences, she can see the similarities in her sister and Clarke. 

“Hi, Ms. Woods. It’s very nice to finally meet you,” the beautiful blonde doctor said studying the familiar face from five feet away. She didn’t receive a response, no hint of a smile or anything, except for a nonchalant and very indifferent look on the brunette’s face. She smiled politely at her patient despite knowing that Lexa can’t see her smile. “I’m Clarke Griffin but you can just call me, Clarke.” 

“Lexa Woods. And it will be nicer for me once you leave in a few days,” said the sharped-tongue brunette. She'd already came up with a few ideas in her mind on how to get rid of the blonde doctor. 

“Lexa! Don’t be rude. Where’s the manner I taught you growing up?” Anya said reprimanding her younger sister. The sisters were twelve years old and five years old respectively when their mother died, being seven years older, Anya was tasked with the responsibility of caring for her younger sister. At times, Anya was more of a mother than an older sister to Lexa. 

“It’s okay,” said Clarke. She looked at the brunette and assured her, “Ms. Woods, I promise that I’ll take care of you until you’re well. We’ll get through this together.” 

“Whatever,” Lexa shrugged. 

“I’m gonna go show Dr. Griffin to her room. I’ll be back in a moment, Lexa.” Anya stood up and said to Clarke, “Let’s go get your things by the door. Your room is right next to Lexa’s on the corner over there,” she said pointing to the long hallway.

Clarke found her room to be very nice and clean. Anya gave her a quick tour of the single floor beach house. It has five bedrooms in total and other rooms that included an office, a personal gym, a theater room. The last room Clarke was shown to was the spacious kitchen. There she was made aware of Lexa’s daily schedule. She was told that only her and Lexa would live here while a hired maid named Mary would come by every day in the morning to deliver foods and do some cleaning around the house. When the two came back, Lexa was still sitting at the same spot where they had left her. 

“I expect you to be on your best behavior, Lexa.” 

“I am not a child. Stop treating me like one.”

“Whatever, little asshole. I have an errand to run so I can’t stay tonight.” She looked at the time on her rose gold Rolex watch, “I have to go now. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Anya said giving her younger sister a goodbye hug before turning to Clarke, “Please take good care of her for me, Dr. Griffin. I give you permission to hit her with a stick If she misbehaves.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary. I will take good care of her so don’t worry too much, Ms. Woods.”

“Didn’t I say to call me, Anya?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Anya. I promise you that Ms. Woods will be safe under my care.” 

“Do you hear that, Ms. Woods?” She chuckled lightly. “My sister is used to having people called her that, with that big head of her. You can call me, just Anya not Ms. Anya.”

“Then please call me, just Clarke as well.”

“Okay. Just Clarke.” They both laughed except for Lexa who sat there like a mannequin with her legs crossed. “Why don’t you walk me out, Clarke?”

“Okay.” 

“I love you, Lexa. Don’t forget to follow the doctor’s orders.” Anya said patting her sister on the shoulder. 

Lexa rolled her big green eyes at her sister. “Love you too. But please leave before I kick you out.”

“I have such a lovely kid sister. Don’t you think so, Clarke?” The dirty blonde businesswoman said sarcastically. 

Clarke smiled politely. She walked Anya to where a boat awaited to take her to the shore. They said goodbye after Anya told her a little more about Lexa. Anya advised her to be patient with Lexa because her sister wasn’t always like this. Lexa looked strong and cold on the outside but underneath that hard exterior, Anya told her that if people were lucky enough to truly know her, they will find a very soft and caring person. Clarke understood wholeheartedly how a tragic event like that can change a person. She felt bad for Lexa and hoped that one day Lexa will let her in and she can get to know the amazing woman inside beyond the hard shell. She remembered Lexa being very caring and gentle when they met many years ago. Lexa probably won't remember her or that wonderful night they had together. To Clarke, it was unforgettable. 

When Clarke came back inside the house, Lexa was not there in the living room anymore. She must have gone to her room already. So, the blonde doctor retrieved to her own room as well.


	2. Progress

Clarke woke up to the sound of her alarm going off at exactly six in the morning. She opened her ocean blue eyes as her left hand drowsily reached over to turn the alarm off. Her body also sored from all the twisting and turning in bed. She couldn’t sleep much last night due to her new surroundings and unfamiliar atmosphere. She tried to befriend her patient yesterday but the brunette locked her room and refused to open the door even when the blonde doctor knocked on it to check if she wanted anything for dinner. She called out for Lexa a few times but the brunette refused to response to her. 

The blonde doctor got up and went to the bathroom, readying herself to deal with her stubborn patient. Clarke walked past Lexa’s room and saw that the door was still closed. Perhaps, the brunette was probably still sleeping. She walked into the kitchen with the intention of preparing breakfast for herself and the brunette. There, she saw the maid Anya told her about, putting away the groceries. 

“Good morning,” said Clarke to the elder blonde woman, who seemed to be in her late fifties.

“Good morning to you too. My name is Mary. You must be Dr. Griffin,” she said smiling at the beautiful young woman before her.

“Yes, you can call me Clarke,” the blonde doctor said, extending her hand out to shake the older woman’s hand. 

The two women made small talk and got to know each other’s backgrounds a little. Mary told Clarke about her schedule so the young blonde can be aware of when to expect her at the house. The elder blonde woman would come over at six in the morning to prepare breakfast and would leave early afternoon after making lunch and dinner for Lexa. Breakfast for the brunette usually consisted of something simple like pancakes, scrambled eggs, omelets, toasts, or a bowl of fruits. Lunch would typically be some fruits smoothies while dinner would be personally requested by Lexa, which differed from day to day depending on what the brunette was in the mood for. Mary asked Clarke about her favorite meals so she can make something the blonde doctor would like for dinner. Clarke told her that being such a foodie, she can practically eat anything, and luckily she has no food allergy so she was able to enjoy a variety of meals.

Out of curiosity and wanting to know her patient a little better, Clarke asked Mary about Lexa’s likes and dislikes but the older woman said she doesn’t know much about her boss. She’d only started working for the Woods a year ago, plus the brunette had been very reclusive and was rarely here. Lexa lived mainly in Los Angeles and It was only after the accident that she came to stay at the island. 

After Mary left to do some cleaning round the house, Clarke got a call from her childhood best friend, Raven Reyes, the self-proclaimed genius who worked at NASA's Ames Research Center as an aerospace engineer. The two were like sisters growing up together in New York City. They were very close and kept in touch even though schoolings and careers separated them, with each pursing their dreams in different cities and states. Raven has been trying to convince Clarke to move to California for years, with the persistent begging and coercing every chance she got to talk to the blonde. Recently, Clarke has been entertaining the idea of possibly living in LA, perhaps after her assignment of caring for Lexa ended. 

Clarke answered the phone and heard the familiar voice of her best friend. “What’s up bitch! Where are you right now? Guess what, Griffin.” The Latina paused for a second then continued without waiting for a response, “I’m heading a new program for NASA. Woohoo! We’re partnering up with Woods Cooperation on a research of nanotechnology in space.”

The blonde doctor shook her head. “Raven, I’m in Australia. I told you this already before I left. And congrats to you.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I totally forgot. You’re in a remote island in Australia taking care of your blind patient, right?”

“Yes, I’m here at Gryffin Island taking care of my patient.” 

“Gryffin Island? OMG! Don’t tell me your patient is Lexa Woods.”

“How do you know?”

“Of course I know, I’m a genius. But seriously, where you’ve been, Clarke? Everyone knows that the Woods brought that island years ago. And It was all over the news recently that famous CEO, Lexa Woods got into a car accident that left her blind. You know, there was even gossips that Costia Braxten, her actress girlfriend dumped her because she went blind.”

“Obviously, unlike you, I’ve been living under a huge rock. You know that I don’t read those type of stuffs. How am I supposed to know? Did her girlfriend really dumped her for that reason?”

“I don’t know but they did break up recently. Lexa pretty much disappeared after news of her leaving the hospital. Meanwhile, her ex-girlfriend has been papped out and about in town with a new boyfriend a week after announcing their breakup. People these days move on so fast. Five years went down the drain just like that.”

“That’s awful. How can you walk out of someone’s life during a hard time like this?” Clarke couldn’t imagine how hurtful Lexa must have felt. It pained her to see Lexa so broken, different from the Lexa she met years ago. 

“Well, like they say, it is during the worst times of your life that you will get to see the true colors of the people who say they care for you.”

“True. I should have seen Finn’s true color sooner.” 

“I told you he was bad news since the day you first told me about him but you were so blindly in love with him. The guy is not even that charming and my gosh, that hideous hair, I can’t.”

“I don’t think I was ever truly in love with him. I don’t know. We got along so well. I wanted our relationship to work because we’ve been together for so long and everyone thought we were soulmates especially my mom.” 

“He’s a cheating spineless asshole. I don’t understand why Abby adores him so much.”

“Tell me about it. I don’t know if I’m her daughter or is Finn her son. Two weeks ago, she invited me over for dinner but neglected to tell me that Finn would be there as well. Mind you we broke up over three months ago. She told me that I should work on our relationship instead of tossing it away as if those seven long years meant nothing to me. And that I should give him a chance because he admitted to his mistakes. She even blamed me for abandoning him for my career that’s why he had to cheat.” 

“Abby is on drugs. He only admitted because you finally caught him cheating. Good thing that you’re at the Woods’ private island. They probably won’t be able to follow you there,” said the brunette sniggering at the thought. Highly unlikely that the two will be able to show up at the island unannounced.

“You never know. With my mom, if there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“Well, if she calls, I definitely won’t tell her anything. You can go ahead and enjoy spending sexy time with your insanely hot patient. If I’m you I’d hit that so hard.”

“Shut up! I’m not here to hit anything,” said Clarke, so engaged in her conversation with Raven that she didn’t hear another person coming into the kitchen until she heard the question that was directed at her. In shock, she unexpectedly dropped her phone.

“Hit what?” Lexa asked.

“What the hell? Why do you sneak up on people without making a sound?” The blonde doctor asked as she bended down to pick up her phone. Luckily, her iPhone wasn’t broken. She ended the call and sent a quick text message that she’ll call her best friend back later.

“I did make a sound but you were too busy plotting a plan to kill me with your hired assassin on the other line.”

“Why would I want to kill you?” Clarke questioned, arching her brows at the brunette who sat down on the other side of the kitchen island. She noticed that Lexa was dressed in all black again, this time comfortably in a t-shirt and jogger, unlike her dapper look from yesterday.

“Well, you live with a blind woman who you can easily poison and then trick her into signing a will to leave all her fortunes to you. You’re not going to take advantage of that?”

“First of all, I’m a doctor. I went into this career path to save lives not kill people. As for your wealth, I know that you’re super rich but I don’t want your money.”

“Whatever. Where’s Mary?”

“She’s in the house somewhere doing some cleaning. She made pancakes for you. Are you hungry?” Clarke asked, fixing a plate for Lexa and herself.

“Of course not. I came into the kitchen to use the bathroom,” said the brunette sarcastically with a nonchalant look.

“I’m curious. Have you always been like this?”

“I am who I am. Just give me the pancakes already.”

“Here’s your plate and next to it is the maple syrup. Do you want me to pour the maple syrup for you?”

“No, I can do it myself. Thank you,” said Lexa, getting ready to eat but then she remembered her mission. “Actually, can you bring me the ketchup bottle?”

“Why would you need ketchup when eating pancakes?” The blonde doctor gave the brunette a questioning look.

“I like giving it a little kick.” The brunette said, smirking at her doctor. 

Clarke went to the fridge and came back to the kitchen island with the ketchup in her hand. She placed the ketchup to the right of Lexa’s plate while the maple syrup was to the left. As she settled to sit on the stool next to Lexa, the brunette asked for another favor, this time for a glass of almond milk. When Clarke came back a minute later, she found that the ketchup was poured onto her pancakes and saw that the ketchup bottle was completely emptied out. 

“Why did you pour ketchup on my pancakes?”

“Really? I’m sorry. I probably poured it on the wrong plate,” the brunette said innocently.

“Let’s switch plates then.”

Lexa stuffed the last two pancakes into her mouth and quickly chewed her food. She finished swallowing and said, “Oopsie, I finished eating mines already. Why don’t you tell Mary to make you more pancakes?” 

“Whatever. I’ll just make some toasts.” Clarke thought she would be angrier at Lexa but instead she was humored by her childish prank. She knew that the brunette wanted to get rid of her but it won’t be that easy. Two can play at this game. She quickly grabbed the salt shaker and drizzled a handful of salt into the brunette’s glass of almond milk. She held in her laughter when she saw the brunette reached out for the glass to drink her milk. 

Lexa spitted out her drink. “What the fuck? You spiked my milk with salt.”

“I’m sorry. The salt must have accidently fell from the ceiling and into your milk. I can get you another glass if you want.”

“You think I’m dumb enough to believe that?”

“No, I think you’re an intelligent woman. After all, you're the CEO of a very successful company,” she responded.

The brunette got out of her seat and tried to feel her way to the sink to wash the disgusted salt taste from her mouth. Clarke watched her movement and walked behind her in case she needed assistance. After washing her mouth, Lexa sensed that Clarke was right behind her, so she used the faucet sprayer and directed the streaming water at her doctor who screamed upon her white shirt getting wet. After a moment of shock, she tried to grab the faucet sprayer from Lexa, who held even more tightly onto it. As the two struggled to get the sprayer from one another, the water splashed in all directions. They were both drenched in what felt like an indoor rain. The blonde doctor couldn’t take the sprayer away from Lexa’s tight grip so she let go and turned the faucet off instead. When she turned to face the brunette, she lost her footing, so she grabbed onto Lexa's left arm as the two fell with the brunette landing on top of the blonde doctor. As the two were falling, Lexa put her right hand behind Clarke's head to prevent her from falling hard on her head while her left hand was in a rather awkward position. They were both frozen in time, staring at each other until Clarke spoke to disrupt the silence. 

“Can you stop touching my boob?”

The brunette quickly stood up. “I didn’t even want to touch your boob. It’s your fault.”

“My fault? You purposely sprayed water at me, just like you putting ketchup on my pancakes.”

“Think whatever you want to think. But you grabbed onto me and made me fell down with you.”

Clarke got up and realized that they’re both standing on a puddle of water in the kitchen. Her anger turned into worry instead, afraid that her patient could fall and seriously hurt herself. “The floor is really wet. Don’t move, okay?”

Lexa simply nodded. The blonde doctor carefully led her patient out of the kitchen. “Do you want to go to your room and take a shower or sit in the living room and I’ll bring you a new shirt and pants to change into?”

“I already took a shower. My shirt is completely soaked. This is all your fault.”

“It’s your fault for being childish. At least your shirt is black. I have a white shirt on and I’m soaking wet.”

“So? There’s nothing to be seen. I’m blind, remember? And even if I’m not blind, I won’t lower my eyes to check you out.” 

“Yet you lowered your hand to feel my boob. Stay here and I’ll come back with something for you to wear. Then I’ll give you an eye exam.”

“I don’t want an eye exam."

“Well, that’s too bad,” yelled Clarke from afar as she walked toward her room to change before grabbing a shirt and pants for Lexa. When she came back, she saw the brunette sulking still, such a big baby for a grown woman she thought. 

“Here’s your clothes. And why are you in your boxer?” Lexa was in her tight black waterproof boxer shorts. It was definitely a sight to see when she stood up from the sofa but Clarke forced herself to look away. She didn't want to objectify the brunette and being turned on was the last thing she wanted at this moment.

"It's wet, duh."

"But you still have your wet shirt on. Why takes off just your wet pants?"

"I don't want to get the sofa wet. I don't have to explain anything to you. Why are you still here? You want me to change in front of you so you can take advantage of checking out my body?”

“Are you always this full of yourself?”

“Do you always not catch the drift that you’re unwanted by your patient?”

“I don’t want to argue with you anymore. I’m going to the kitchen to clean up the mess and I’ll come back to examine your eyes.”

Clarke went into the kitchen to find the floor not wet anymore. Mary said she cleaned the floor and will now prepare lunch and dinner before leaving for the day. When the blonde came back to the living room, she saw that the brunette had already changed out of her wet clothes. She sat down next to the brunette and gave her an eye exam. It didn’t go smoothly, but she got the job done, in between the brunette’s obvious grumble and herself getting distracted by the beautiful green forest eyes of her patient. 

“Your eyes seemed to have healed well from the surgery. It’s normal at this stage for you to see a flashing light sometimes when you move your eyes. You feel no pain so that’s good. Anything else I should know about your eyes?”

“Yeah, I’m blind,” remarked the brunette.

“I know that you don’t want me here. You made that pretty obvious. But please let me do my job. And if I’m terrible at my job, I’ll leave, but you have to at least give me a chance to do my job first.” 

“Fine, I’ll give you two weeks.” Lexa expected Clarke to quit one week into it, much liked her previous caretaker. She'd be surprised if the blonde doctor even lasted two weeks.

“Okay, I can work with that. Why are you suddenly so easy to reason with? You’re not going to murder me in my sleep, are you?”

“I don’t need to murder you. One week tops and you’ll give up on your own.”

“We’ll see. What do you want to do now? Don’t say go to your room. Because it’s not good for your mental health to be hole up alone in there. How about some TV?”

“I don’t care what you watch. I can’t see it anyway.”

“Okay, I’m in the mood for some romance.”

“Cliché. Just put some space documentary on,” the brunette suggested.

“I thought you don’t care what I watch.”

“Well, I rather listen to an educational documentary than your boring unrealistic story about love.”

Clarke fell asleep not even an hour into the first episode of the space documentary. Lexa thought the blonde has left, after not hearing anymore questions from her, unlike in the first thirty minutes of watching the documentary where she had to explain everything to her. Hours later, she was informed by Mary that Clarke was actually sleeping a few feet away, with her head leaning on the arm of the sofa. The brunette told the old maid not to disturb Clarke. 

Mary went back to the kitchen after receiving Lexa’s order for lunch and dinner. When Mary came to bring Lexa her lunch, smoothies and toasts with avocado, the blonde doctor was still sleeping. Clarke woke up nearly an hour later upon hearing the loud ending credit for the final episode of the documentary. She apologized to the brunette for falling asleep and explained that she didn’t sleep much last night so she was a little tired. She noticed that it was already noon time and was embarrassed, realizing that she has slept for over four hours. 

“While you were napping, I asked Mary to make toasts with avocado and smoothie for you.”

“Thanks. I love toasts with avocado. I love smoothie too. I guess your sister was right about you.”

“Right about what?”

“She said you like to act like a big bad wolf but you’re actually a soft koala bear.”

“I’m gonna kill her.” Anya and her big mouth. 

“For saying the truth?”

“The truth? You don’t even know me.”

“We have all the time in the world to get to know each other,” she said smirking at Lexa.

The brunette shrugged and took a slip of her smoothie. The rest of their day went by smoothly without too much resistance from Lexa. The blonde doctor taught Lexa how to navigate around the house with her walking stick by counting her steps to each room and relying on her hearing and senses to avoid objects that may be in her way. After that exercise, they had dinner together in the kitchen. Clarke very much enjoyed the pasta that Mary made for them. She was also glad that her patient didn’t try to prank her again. They watched a few more documentaries together before parting their ways to go to bed. It took Clarke by surprise to see the brunette beaming with excitement over giant squids when they were watching Monsters of the Deep: Giant Squid. However, the brunette denied her obsession with squids when Clarke asked why she knew so much about them. She merely said they're the coolest creature of the deep sea. She was fascinated knowing that they have three hearts. They're very cool and mystical indeed but Clarke said she could live without knowing that during copulation the male squids would freakishly use their elongate penises to inject sperms into the arms of the females. 

The blonde doctor went to bed smiling because she has finally made some progress with her patient. She hoped tomorrow would be an even better day for them.


	3. The Silver Lining

Chapter 3

Clarke felt a tingling sensation in her body as light, tender kisses were being placed on neck. The overwhelming feeling of those amazing lips teasing her sensitive pulse point ever so gently sent her brain into overdrive. She was slightly disappointed when those lips suddenly stopped their assault on her neck. Her focus turned to the flawless face looking down at her, those lustful green orbs staring at her intensely. She placed her hand on the brunette’s neck and pulled her down for a deep passionate kiss. Both women moaned into the kiss, their tongues competing for access and domination of one another. As their kiss got heated, the brunette pulled back from their hot kissing session that was full of passion and desire. Her green eyes darken with lust for her partner as her full lips parted ways to whisper seductively, “I’m going to drink every last drop of you now,” referring to the drenched wetness between the blonde’s legs.

The blonde doctor woke up suddenly and realized that she was just dreaming. She palmed her forehead and shook her head. Seriously, of all people to dream about, she dreamt about her patient, and a wet dream at that. The dream brought her mind back to the one-night stand they had together. They were both very young then. It was ten years ago and they never saw each other since that night until Clarke came to the island. Clarke was very surprised to found out that her patient was actually her one-night stand, Alexandria. She would always remember Alexandria despite realizing that the brunette probably doesn’t remember her, after all, that night they were known to each other as Alexandria and Abagail. 

Clarke got dressed after her morning shower and swiftly headed out of her room. She wondered if the brunette has woken up yet. It was a little after seven. As she walked past Lexa’s room, she heard a loud noise like something crashing down. She knocked on the door and called for Lexa to open the door several times. 

“If you don’t open the door right now, I’m going to use the spare key your sister gave me,” she warned. Honestly, Clark could just open the door with her spare key but she doesn’t want to be rude, especially when Lexa doesn’t seem to like her much still, despite the little progress they made last night. After a moment of brief silence, the door swung open and the brunette appeared before Clark’s eyes with just a white towel wrapped around her body. 

“What do you want?” Lexa asked annoyingly. 

“I heard a loud noise like something fell down. Are you okay?” She asked with concern.

“As you can see, I’m fine. I bumped into something, that’s all.”

Clarke’s blue eyes scanned the room and saw a white end table floor lamp on the floor. “I’ll get that out of your way,” she said. Clarke slipped past Lexa before the brunette can object to the blonde entering her room. 

“Wait!” The brunette called after her doctor. 

“Your room should have minimal things as possible. So that it will be easier for you to get around, without having things in your ways, so you won’t injure yourself,” said the blonde doctor as she moved the object to corner of the bedroom, far away from the hallway to the bathroom so Lexa won’t bump into it again.

“Did I say you can move it? Put it back where it belongs,” Lexa demanded. She disliked having people touched her things. It was already upsetting to her that Anya took away all her candles because it was a fire hazard despite Lexa promising not to lit any of the candles. 

“No,” the blonde doctor answered flatly.

“What do you mean no? This is my room not yours. Put it back right now.”

“I’m here to take care of you. So, it’s my job to keep you safe.”

“Put it back or else I’ll fire you.”

“You can’t fire me because your sister was the one who hired me. I’m bounded by her contract, not yours. I can call her to come settle this matter if you want,” Clarke suggested.

“You!” Lexa raised her hand to point at the blonde but not only did she not point in Clarke’s direction but the towel that was wrapped loosely around her body had dropped to the floor. There, the brunette stood before Clarke’s eyes, angry and naked.

Clarke was rendered speechless as her face was flushed with red due to captivating sight before her. She shyly admired the brunette’s fair bosom and well-defined abs, as her ocean eyes wandered below the waist, she stopped and reprimanded herself for staring. “Umm, I’m sorry…I’ll leave you to get dressed,” she stuttered. 

“Wait! I’m not done talking with you.”

The blonde doctor practically ran out of the room leaving Lexa completely confused before realizing something was pooling at her feet. “Fuck!” The brunette yelled as she picked up the towel and felt her way around the room to her spacious walk-in closet. She got dressed promptly and came back to sit down on her large bed. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and told Siri to call her sister.

“You need to fire Dr. Griffin today,” she said on speaker.

“Well, hello to you too, my dear sister. And why would I do that?”

“I’m serious, Anya. You have to fire her.” 

“Are you PMSing? You just told me that you’re going to give her a chance. What happened?”

“You know it’s not possible for me to PMS. You have to fire her because she saw me naked.”

“How did that happen? Did you flash her? Is that your new way of getting rid of your caretaker?” 

With her previous caretaker, Lexa didn’t have to do much for the nurse to quit. The woman was annoyed with Lexa’s unwillingness and refusal to do any activities she suggested. And after finding out that her nurse was afraid of ghost, from listening in on her nurse’s conversation with Mary, Lexa would turn the light on and off throughout the house sporadically with her remote control, especially at night to scare her nurse. The brunette also told her story about the many deaths that occurred at the island, lying to her about the previous owner who murdered his entire family out of rage, and that his spirit was still around haunting his beloved home. 

“Fuck you! I didn’t flash her. I dropped my towel by accident. It’s her fault. She made me angry.”

“Well, your towel wouldn’t drop if you wrap it tightly. Anyway, what was her reaction? Did she say anything offensive or demeaning to you?”

“No, she excused herself and left me to get dressed. But I don’t care. You have to fire her. She even talked back to me and wouldn’t do as I say.” The brunette went on telling her older sister about the incident.

“Look kid, I’m not going to fire her just because she didn’t listen to you. She was just looking out for you. She was doing her job. It’s about time that someone stands up to you. Good for her. I knew from the moment I interviewed her that she’ll stand her ground with you.” 

“But she saw me naked. Do you know how embarrassing this whole situation is to me? Only people I sleep with should get to see me naked.” 

“So, she saw your little hotdog, big deal. You’ll get over it. I’m sure she’s professional enough to keep things like that about her patient confidential. Plus, you’re out and proud. And people already know how well your little junk works from that unfiltered mouth of your ex-girlfriend. By the way, Clarke is way hotter than your ex. Just get it off your chest and sleep with her. You know getting laid might help you get out of your funk.”

“Ugh! It’s not little. I don’t want her here anymore. And no, I do not want to sleep with her.”

“Well, the last time I saw it, I was changing your diaper. Enough about your penis. Do you know how tiring is it to work for dad? Seriously, why do we own so many subsidiary companies? I also have to deal with your space project with Nasa and all these other proposals.” Since Lexa’s accident, Anya was forced to act as the temporary CEO of Woods Corporation by her father. She flipped through the documents at her desk, scanning through everything for the second time before penning her signature. “Look, I’m gonna get back to work now so I can finally leave and go have my dinner. Be good, okay.”

“What about firing the doctor?”

“Kid, whether you like it or not, I’m not firing her. Just get laid, okay. Bye!”

“Wait, Anya!”

Lexa had no choice but to come up with her own plan to drive the blonde doctor away from the island. She wondered if her ghost prank would work on Clarke. Well, you never know if you don’t try, she thought to herself. The brunette left her bedroom and went to the kitchen knowing that Clarke will likely be there. She was right. The blonde was there, waiting to have breakfast with her at the kitchen island. The incident from earlier never came up as they silently eat together. Lexa was actually glad since she never want to talk about that embarrassing moment ever again.

After having breakfast, Clarke told the brunette that she wanted to bake cookies since Mary had brought in all the ingredients that she asked for from yesterday. Clarke measured out all her wet and dry ingredients and set them aside. The brunette offered to help so she gave her the task of mixing all the dry ingredients together. While Lexa worked on the dry ingredients in her mixing bowl, Clarke worked on the wet ingredients, whisking the melted butter with sugar and salt then later adding the egg into the mixture. Lexa wanted to sift in the dry mixture so Clarke let her. Then the blonde doctor carefully mixed everything together with a spatula before adding the chocolate chunks to the mixture. She placed the dough in the fridge so it can chill in there for half an hour. She came back and looked at the brunette's face. “You have some flour on your chin.”

“No, I don’t. I didn’t even touch my face.” She objected with an expressionless face. 

“Fine with me, if you wanna walk around with flour on your face all day,” said the blonde with an amused face.

The brunette gave in and wiped her chin. “Is it off yet?”

“You missed a spot,” said Clarke as she silently chuckled, watching Lexa wiped her clear face vigorously. “It’s still there,” she added.

“Where?”

“I’ll get it off for you,” the blonde offered.

Before stepping closer to the brunette, Clarke dipped both of her hands into the flour bag and made sure she gathered as much of it as she can. She wiped Lexa’s chin and touched both of her cheeks, telling the brunette that she had flour there as well. Lexa caught onto the blonde rather quickly and used her superior strength to hold onto the blonde’s hands. She slowly backed Clarke against the counter and loosen her grip on the blonde’s hands. The brunette stood only a few inches away from the blonde, practically giving her no space, as she reached behind the blonde with her right arm and found what she was looking for. 

“You’re so childish.”

“Look who’s talking, did you forget what you did yesterday? By the way, baking is not fun if don’t get yourself dirty. I think you actually look cuter like this.”

With the flour hidden in her right hand, the brunette leisurely caressed the blonde’s chin with her left hand. Clarke looked at her with a confused face and asked, “What are you doing?” 

Lexa didn’t answer and instead surprised Clarke by rubbing flour on the blonde’s face.

“Oh, it’s definitely on,” said Clarke as she made a grab for more flour and attempted to rub it on the brunette’s face but Lexa grabbed her wrists causing her to fall forward into the brunette. She stared at the brunette, who leaned her face in closer and closer to her. She wasn’t sure what the brunette was trying to do. It definitely can’t be that she was leaning in to kiss her although their noses were touching and their lips, only an inch apart from coming together. While in a trance, they both heard someone clearing their throat loudly, so the two quickly disconnected themselves like magnets being pull apart. 

“Umm, we were making cookies so it’s a little messy in here. Don’t worry about it, Mary. I’ll clean it up,” said Clarke. She glanced at the brunette who kept quiet and can be seen licking and biting her own lips.

Clarke baked the cookies in the oven while cleaning the mess she and the brunette made. Lexa sat patiently without a word as pondered about their moment before Mary interrupted them. Was she really thinking of kissing the blonde? How can that be, I don’t even like her, she thought. The brunette dismissed the moment as insignificant. It was just a moment forced by a gravitational pull of two people being trapped in a trance, she repeated to herself. Nothing less, nothing more. 

When the cookies were ready, Lexa was the first to try it. Judging from the brunette’s moan while chewing the cookie, Clarke knew that her cookies came out just right this time. 

“If you love my cookies, wait until you try my cotton soft moist cake,” the blonde said, gloating.

“That sounds so dirty.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“You’re in the gutter, not me.”

“Sure, Miss Innocent Mind. Do you want another one?”

The brunette nodded. Clarke gave half of her cookies to Mary to take home for her family, leaving only a few for herself and Lexa to enjoy. Lexa gave the elder maid the okay to go home early since Clarke will be the one cooking dinner today. For dinner, Clarke made sweet and spicy chicken with roasted sweet potatoes and asparagus. Lexa was impressed that the blonde doctor was such a good cook. 

Clarke took Lexa for a walk outside after dinner. They walked around for a bit then settled down on the sands because Clarke wanted to watch the sunset. They watched the sun falling behind the horizon, as the orange hues colored the sky and casted itself over the ocean. Clarke was in awe of the sunset’s awesome beauty; it was almost as remarkable as the beauty beside her. 

“The sunset is remarkably beautiful here. I can watch this everyday and never get tired of it.”

“Doesn’t matter how beautiful it is, I’ll never get to see it again,” said the brunette with sadness in her voice.

“Don’t say that. I know it’s scary dealing with the uncertainty of your condition, not knowing what the future holds, feeling like you’re in a very dark place all alone. I know there’s a finite to your condition but please think positively and it will help you recover faster. You have to be hopeful.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one living with the possibility of being blind forever. You know, there are two types of people in this world. The ones who see beauty in everything until reality hit them, so harshly in the face that they lose their mechanism to cope with the ugliness in life, so they perish. And the ones who can see the ugliness in everything, their perceptions prepare them to deal with every harsh reality in life. I’m dealing with this in my own way. Being hopeful is not gonna help me if I can’t accept reality. Reality is ugly, Clarke, you either manage to live or you die.”

“If that’s your view on life, then your view on love is probably not rainbow and sunshine either.”

“If you must know, love is an emotion that exposes one’s vulnerability. When you love someone you do foolish things to please them, you give someone else the power over you, out of fear not wanting to lose them, then they hurt you anyway and reduce your strength. It’s weakness, Clarke.” 

“Love is not weakness, Lexa. Love is the most beautiful thing in this world. Because of love, we become stronger. It gives us the strength to face anything in life. I don’t know what happen to make you think like that. But don’t let your bad experiences with love damage that beautiful soul of yours. Everyone deserves to love and be loved. You deserve someone who will love you the way you are and won’t hurt you. They will love you the way you deserve to be loved. I’m sure you’ll find that person one day.” 

Lexa wanted to find that person too but love doesn’t come easy for her. With her recent ex-girlfriend, it wasn’t love, she doesn’t know what it was, but the relationship lasted as long as it did, because she got used to the familiarity of having someone in her life. She broke up with Costia two months before the accident despite the actress’s objection. Their relationship wasn’t going anywhere. Costia was fun to be around, with no demands or expectations their years long relationship was easy to maintain, but Lexa’s heart was never in it. 

The brunette tossed and turned in bed. She thought about the conversation she had with Clarke. Maybe Clarke was right, everything has a silver lining. Being alive has given her a second chance in life, a chance to fulfill her life’s wishes, a chance to find true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Cassio


	4. Soulmate

Chapter 4

Lexa sat outside, soaking up the morning sun, her hands resting on the grainy sands, as she thought about what she was missing out in life by being holed up in an island, detaching and retreating herself from human contact. At this hour, she would have been at her office, starting her very busy day off by reading and signing stacks of important documents. She was a workaholic, clocking in at least a hundred hours per week. She missed working those long hours to keep her mind occupied. Her mind was always busy with thoughts that fed her creativity. She was a woman of many projects, including the NASA project that she was super excited about, however it was sidelined for her recovery, but she’s asked Anya to pick up where she left off and continue with the project. The planning and funding were already arranged, her sister just have to meet with the researchers to initiate the project. 

The brunette sighed, telling herself to be positive like Clarke had told her. She’ll get back to where was soon, even if she had to work with a disability. She removed her sandals and rose from the sands to walk toward the clear ocean water. She stood there for a brief moment to breathe in the salty ocean air before dipping her feet into the shallow water. The water was somewhat cold but bearable to the touch. She enjoyed the peace and quiet surrounding her. However, her peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted when she heard a distant voice calling her name loudly. The next thing she realized was feeling as if she was a quarterback getting sacked by a defender, causing her back to land on the soft sands with a body hovering over her. Then she heard the most absurd thing ever to come out of the woman, whom she didn’t want to be here in the first place, but lately she has started to welcome her presence, although she would never tell her that.

“Please don’t kill yourself. I know life is tough for you right now, but there’s so much more in life for you to look forward to. Please think about your family,” said Clarke, trying to catch her breath.

Out of concern from seeing Lexa through the window, she practically ran out of the house to catch up with the brunette and to prevent a tragedy from happening. 

“What?! What the hell is wrong with you? I’m not trying to kill myself,” the brunette declared.

“Well, I saw you going into the ocean. I thought you were…” 

“Committing suicide? Do you always assume things?” She questioned. Honestly, she used to have suicidal thought but that was during her time in the hospital and after the surgery when she was in immense pain. However, being a fighter her entire life she couldn’t get herself to do so, plus she’s accomplished so much in life that the thought of losing it all didn’t make sense to her. She also loved her father and Anya too much to leave them behind and have them suffered in her absence. 

“I’m sorry,” said the blonde apologetically. She doesn’t think that Lexa would actually commit suicide but the brunette did seem really sad yesterday. 

“You should be. You’re crazy, you know that?” Lexa huffed. 

“I am truly sorry. I shouldn’t have made an impetuous assumption like that,” said the blonde, feeling horrible for assuming such a thing.

“Yeah, yeah. Can you get off of me now? It’s starting to hurt,” said the brunette, referring to the growing pain between her legs.

“What’s hurting? Is your back hurting? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to tackle you like that.”

“You get zero point for that tackle. Do you not realize where your knee is? Your knee is on my crotch and it hurts like a mother. If I can’t reproduce in the future, I’m going to sue you,” the brunette threatened the blonde, who quickly removed her knee. She quickly sat up after Clarke detached from her and dusted the sands off her arms as the blonde doctor sat down next to her.

“Even if you do win the lawsuit, I probably won’t have the money to pay you.”

“Get ready to sell your body then,” she deadpanned. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“If that’s what you want, you can dream on. I’m not going to sell my body to you. I will never be your sex slave.”

“Who said anything about having sex with me? You’re the one who should dream on. I meant you can sell your body as in your organ, like your kidney in the black market.”

“I’m not selling anything. I’ll just sue you back for causing me emotional trauma while I’m at the island and you can use your own money to pay yourself,” said the blonde causing Lexa to chuckle loudly. Clarke realized the non-serious nature of their conversation at this moment. “Is it that fun to you to get a rise out of me?”

“Of course. You’re so easily triggered,” said Lexa with her signature smirk. She liked messing with the blonde. Actually, she liked messing with people in general.

“I could just slap that sexy smirk right off your face,” whispered Clarke, mumbling softly to herself, so the brunette couldn’t hear her.

“What did you say?”

“Were you going for a swim earlier?” The blonde asked to change the subject. 

“No, I just wanted to feel the ocean water on my feet. What make you think I was trying to commit suicide?”

“You were downcast last night, so I thought our conversation probably led you to think about your ex-girlfriend and how she broke your heart.”

“Costia didn’t break my heart. I broke up with her two months before the accident. I don’t know how she spun it in the media and I really don’t care. You seriously think I’d kill myself over a girl?” She would never commit suicide over a girl, especially not Costia. She didn’t stay in contact with her ex-girlfriend and haven’t spoken to her since the day they broke up. 

“No, you don’t seem like the type to do that. You’re a strong woman and I admire you for that. It’s her lost. I’m sure you’ll meet your soulmate one day.” 

“I did meet her, ten years ago, but we’re not met to be. She’s probably happily married with three kids by now,” said Lexa, thinking about the girl who’s left a deep impression on her heart despite knowing each other for only a day. Although they never met again, Lexa would always think about her. 

She met her at the hotel owned by her family in New York. Wanting to cherish their memory, Lexa told her staffs to close off Room 413 to all guests. The room has been vacant for ten years and the staffs doesn’t even know why, so rumors circulated that the room was probably haunted. The brunette would stay at the hotel, in that room, pondering at night with deep regret of an unforgettable memory, not knowing if she’ll ever meet the blonde again in this lifetime. The only person who knew about her existence, beside Lexa was her older sister, who’s tried to help find her. They even hired a private investigator, but it was a fruitless hunt. 

“What if she’s not married and you get to meet her again?”

“Unlikely. I left my number on a paper for her to keep in touch but she never contacted me. Maybe writing down, take a chance on me, was too cheesy for her. If she wasn’t interested then, why’d she be interested in me now?”

“Maybe, she was interested but she lost the paper,” replied Clarke, with a disbelief look on her face. She was that girl from ten years ago. Of course, she was interested in developing a relationship with Lexa then but she lost the damn paper and has regretted it till today. Clarke has been debating since last night if she should reveal herself to the brunette, but she decided against it due to not wanting the relationship to drastically change. With Lexa’s confession just now, if they were meant to be, she wanted Lexa to fall for her as Clarke, not falling for her because she was someone from her past.

Lexa stayed silent, contemplating how great it’d be to get a second chance with her dream girl. Then she suddenly felt wetness on her forehead.

“Why are you pouring water on me?”

“I didn’t. It’s starting to rain. Let’s go inside.”

It started raining harder as Clarke helped Lexa up and guided her toward the house. By the time, they were halfway toward the house, the rain was pouring heavily with a strong gust of wind as if a storm was heading their way. Instead of continuing to guide her patient, the blonde doctor intertwined their hands together and told the brunette to run with her. They were soaking wet from heads to toes once they got into the house. The two women went to their rooms separately to take a shower before meeting up to have their daily meals together.

Later in the evening, Clarke got a call from Anya, who was concerned that she wasn’t able to get in touch with her younger sister. The blonde told Anya that Lexa complained of a headache after dinner and went to rest in her room. The doctor was about to go check in on her. Anya told Clarke that Mary won’t come to the house for a few days due to the storm that was expected to hit the island in full force by midnight. She was told to lock up the house and close all the windows. The storm was predicted to be a category 4 but the house most likely won’t suffer any damages since it was built only a few years ago and with materials strong enough to withstand any type of storms. After their call ended, the blonde doctor stopped by Lexa’s room to relay the message to her. 

She knocked on the brunette’s unlocked door and was told by a weak voice to come in. When she entered the room, she saw the brunette sleeping in bed, looking very sickly. She felt the brunette’s forehead, it was warm to the touch but not feverish. Clarke left the brunette’s room to get a digital thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol from her room. She also grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen for the brunette. 

Clarke helped Lexa to sit up on her bed. She checked her temperature with the thermometer then handed her the pill. “Here, takes the pill.”

“No, I don’t like taking medication. I have a strong immune system. I’ll be fine. Up and running by tomorrow in no time,” said the brunette in her raspy voice. Unable to control her reflex, she coughed and sneezed, causing Clarke to stare at her coldly.

“Are you going to take it nicely or do you want me to shove it in your mouth?”

Lexa gave Clarke her childlike pout and puppy eyes. “I’m sick yet you’re being mean to me.” 

“I’m trying to take care of you. Don’t be such a big baby.” Clarke handed Lexa the pill along with a glass of water. “Here, take it. Don’t make me feed it to you like a baby bird.” 

“Can I not take it right now? I promise that I’ll take it later if my cold gets worse. Please,” the brunette pleaded with her sad puppy eyes. She hated taking pills, finding them to be disgusting. She avoided them at all costs unless she really needed them.

“Fine. I feel bad for your future spouse. Having you as a wife will be like having a child.”

“I feel bad for your future spouse too. Having you as a wife will be like having another mother,” she sneered at the blonde.

“Well, good thing I’m not your wife. But I am your doctor so rest now. I’ll be sitting right here. If you need anything, just ask,” said Clarke eying the cream-colored accent chair next to the brunette’s bed.

“You’re going to sit here and stare at me while I’m sleeping like a creep.”

“I’ll be reading a book and will check on you occasionally. I promise not to stare at you like a creep. Are you happy now?” Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes at the snarky brunette. She grabbed a book titled “Finding Our Place in the Universe” from the brunette’s bookshelf and started reading it. Judging from all the titles of the books in display, she concluded that the brunette was a bona fide space nerd. Bored by the book, she fell asleep shortly after, but was woken up by Lexa’s sudden loud scream.

“Hey, you’re okay. I’m here.” She assured the brunette by touching her hand. “What did you dream about?”

“The accident.”

“Do you dream about the accident often?”

“It comes and goes.”

“Wanna talk about it? Or if you want to talk with a professional, I have a friend who’s a licensed therapist that you can talk with.” Her best friend, Octavia Blake practiced and also owned a private therapy practice in New York City. She could definitely help Lexa. 

“No,” she replied. Although Lexa has been comfortable opening up to Clarke for the past days, but the accident was still a dark place for her. She doesn’t want to talk about it or be reminded about the accident. Having occasional dream about it was already a nightmare for her. Saying no more, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The blonde doctor got up in the middle of the night to find the brunette sweating and shivering with a body temperature of a 104. She went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. She wiped the brunette’s face with the cloth and removed the blanket from her body. With the blanket off, she heard the brunette mumbling in her sleep that she was cold. She felt bad to see Lexa like this, but it was the only way to reduce her fever. 

Clarke woke Lexa up to take her medication but the brunette was quite weak so the blonde doctor had to get up on the bed to help her. The brunette was in a semi-conscious state but Clarke was able to get her to take the pill. She stared at the sick woman with sympathy. When she was about to get off the bed, she felt an arm reached out to grab her hand. She decided to stay and comfort her. Clarke settled down on the bed beside Lexa and pulled the brunette closer to her body. She wrapped her arm around the brunette’s body to keep her warm and felt asleep shortly after, with the brunette snuggling up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! Chapter 5 will be up soon, depending on how quick I do the read-through. It's a flashback so we'll finally get to know how the girls met ten years ago.


	5. Ten Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's an attempted sexual assault in this chapter. Please know that I'm not taking light of the subject matter by including it in my story and by no mean wanting to disrespect any survivors of sexual assault. With that said, thank you so much for reading.

Chapter 5 

Clarke walked into the ballroom with her best friends to attend her senior prom. She was dressed in an off the shoulder pink satin gown, the long dress hugged her body tightly, showing off her nice curve. Her golden lock was styled in gorgeous waves, her makeup was perfection, and to top it all, her beautiful bright fuchsia lips matching the dress she wore. The blonde teenager was dressed to impress everyone, especially her boyfriend of a little over a year, Adison James, whom already called her to inform that he’ll be arriving late to the hotel. 

“Tonight is the night, huh Griffin?” Raven asked. 

“Adison said he booked a room at the hotel already. It’s four floors up from the ballroom.” 

“Aww, my baby is growing up so fast. Eighteen years old and finally ready to become a woman. It seemed like just yesterday you were in diaper,” said the brunette trying to hug the blonde but got pushed away in annoyance.

“Are you sure about this, Clarke? I heard he cheated on you with some college girl,” said Octavia, who doesn’t like the blonde boy at all. She found the former quarterback at their high school to be such an egotistical, arrogant jerk. He graduated last year and was now attending NYU as a freshman. 

“Adison said he didn’t cheat and that people were just spreading the rumor to try and break us apart.”

“And you believe him?” Raven arched her eyebrow at the blonde.

“Yes, I do. We dated for over a year and he hasn’t done anything for me to be suspicious. He promised that he’ll never cheat on me. I trust him.” 

Clarke learned that mutual trust must be established for a relationship to work. Her first relationship didn’t work out due to the lack of trust of her ex-boyfriend. It only lasted a few months, while her second relationship with Adison has been going well so far. He’s been pretty great at calling her to provide updates about his life at NYU. Clarke will be attending Columbia University in the fall, which wasn’t that far from NYU, so they’ll be able to see each other often. Eventually they hoped to move out of campus and rent an apartment together. 

“Well, we don’t trust him. Enough about him for now. Let’s get our grooves on. Adison will probably be one to two hours late as usual. He’s too many busy fixing his fabulous hair,” said Octavia sarcastically. 

The girls went to the floor, dancing their hearts away and wilding with other seniors at Jordan High School. They have been at the prom for over two hours and still no sign of Adison. Not surprising, since he was never a punctual person and oftentimes have Clarke waiting on him, always testing her limit. 

Finally, she got a call from him saying that he just checked into the hotel.

“Guys, I have to go now. Adison said he doesn’t feel like dancing and wanted me to meet him in his hotel room,” said Clarke to her best friends.

“The prom is pretty much over. So typical of him. I’m going home with O, so call us if you need anything,” said Raven.

“Keep this in mind, Clarke. You have the right to say no and make him stop whenever you don’t feel like it anymore. Don’t let him force you into doing anything you don’t want to do. And call us if you need help, okay? At any time, I don’t care how late it is, just call us,” said Octavia.

“Call us, okay? I’ll freaking murder his ass if he forces you to do anything without your consent. Be safe and don’t forget the kickboxing move I taught you,” said Raven.

“Okay. I’ll call if there’s anything. See you guys tomorrow,” said Clarke, giving both of her best friends a hug before leaving to meet up with Adison.

Clarke arrived at Room 401 and was immediately pulled into the room by Adison after knocking on the door once. He kissed her forcibly right away and slowly backed her toward the bed. Then he pushed her roughly on the bed and got on top of her petite frame. He attacked her neck with kisses, as the blonde tried to push him away from her, so he turned his attention to her lips. As he tried to kiss her lips, Clarke turned her head away from him. “Stop, Adison. I think we should wait. I’m not ready yet. Can we just cuddle?” Clarke asked, not liking the rough treatment at all. 

“Just cuddle? Are you crazy? Do you know how much money I spent on this damn hotel room? I’m not going to waste money on something and not getting anything in return. You’re the one who led me on so you don’t get to back off, all right.”

“Why are you being such a jerk right now? I can’t believe what I’m hearing from you.”

“You’re the one who’s being an undecisive bitch. I don’t want to hurt you, okay. Just take off your dress. It will be done and over with in no time,” said the blonde boy as his filthy hand roamed around to hike up her dress. 

“No! And you can’t make me,” said Clarke kneeing him in the groin and pushing him off of her. She angrily made her way to the door. Adison went after her and prevented her from opening the door to leave. He slapped her hand away from the door knob and pushed her back to the door. 

“You don’t get to leave this room until I say so, you little shit. I’ve had enough of you. Do you know how annoying you are? I can have any girls I want. But instead, I have to put up with you for over a year. If you’re not a virgin, I’d have dumped you a long time ago.”

“And that’s your only reason in being with me? I can’t believe you’re a jerk this whole time and I didn’t realize it. I should’ve found out sooner,” said Clarke with her hand sneakily reaching for the door knob.

“Well, it’s too late now.” Adison said, ripping off the spaghetti strap on her dress in anger. Clarke struggled to push him off, since he used all his strength to dominate her petite frame. 

“Fine, I’ll do as you tell me. Please don’t hurt me.” She pleaded with him.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” he said, smirking at the blonde and releasing her. Clarke took this opportunity to hold onto his broad shoulders and kick him in the groin again, this time harder, using the lesson she learned from her weekly kickboxing class with her best friends to her advantage. She ran out of the room while he was screaming in pain and agony. As she was running down the hallway with Adison behind her trail, she saw a girl in athletic clothing opening the door to her room with a keycard. When the door flung wide open, Clarke ran for it and slipped into the room and grabbed the brunette’s hand to come inside and closed the door behind them.

“Umm, what are you doing? This is my room.” She glanced at the blonde’s disheveled appearance.

“I’m sorry but can I stay here for a bit? Do you see the guy that was running after me? He’s my boyfriend, and soon to be ex-boyfriend. I ran away from him because he tried to rape me,” said the terrified blonde. 

Before the brunette can response, they heard someone pounding on the door. “Open the door, you little shit! Open it right now!”

“Stay here. I’ll take care of that loser and make sure he never does anything like that again.”

Lexa opened the door and pushed Adison out as he tried to enter the room. She closed the door behind her. She stared him down with her fiery green eyes, getting ready to accost him in the hallway of her hotel.

“Who are you? What are you doing with my girlfriend?”

“You don’t need to know who I am. Just know that I can get you kick of this hotel, no questions asked. Go away.”

“Do you know who I am? My dad is a police chief. I can have him come arrest you right now,” he flexed.

“If you don’t even know who you are, how am I supposed to know you? And arrest me, for what? You think you’re such a tough and rough guy, huh? Call your daddy to come over, so I can tell him that his loser of a son tried to rape a girl,” said Lexa. She can’t stand people like Adison, always bragging about how privileged they are and using it to intimidate others. She swung her arm to punch Adison in the face, who didn’t see it coming. 

“Bitch, you punched me,” said Adison, touching his face before attempting to take a swing at Lexa to get his revenge, but she ducked so his punch missed her. The brunette punched back, landing another punch on his face, then one after the others. “Stop it! You’re hurting me, bitch.”

Lexa stopped her attack and grabbed the collar of his shirt. “Get outta here. Don’t make me call security and tell them to show the cops security video of you chasing after her in the hallway. And if you rape any girls again, I’ll come find you and make sure you disappear from earth. Do you understand? Go!”

The blonde boy called her a crazy bitch and quickly ran away to escape the brunette’s wrath. Lexa came back into the room and found the blonde girl sitting on her bed with a disheveled look. Her hair was a mess and the spaghetti strap on the left shoulder broke, exposing her cleavage a little. 

“He left already. You’re safe now.”

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?”

“I don’t mind. You can stay. I have clothes that you can change into then we can talk.” She gave the blonde a t-shirt and pants to change into. While Clarke was showering in the bathroom, Lexa called for the hotel’s manager to go into Adison’s room and bring Clarke’s purse and jacket to her room. The manager brought Clarke’s things to her and informed her that Adison has left the hotel, but not before making a scene and demanding a full refund. The manager gave him the refund to get him to leave the hotel and not disrupt the other guests. 

When the blonde came out of the bathroom, the two girls made a brief introduction, and got to know each other’s name. Clarke told the brunette her name was Abigail, which was her middle name. She didn’t want to lie but she doesn’t know if she’ll see the brunette again and would rather keep her identity hidden for now. Lexa likely had the same idea as well, since she told the blonde her name was Alexandria, which was her middle name as well. The brunette told Clarke about Adison’s room being vacant, if she wanted to go back to the room, it’d be safe for you to do so. But the blonde asked if she could stay with Lexa for the night, because she doesn’t want to relive the bad memory in that room. 

“I’m so sorry for disturbing your night. And thank you for kicking his ass for me.”

Kicking Adison’s ass was no big deal to Lexa, she grew up learning self-defense and all types of combat fighting, thanks to her older sister. 

“It’s okay. He deserved it. No means no, doesn’t matter if it’s between a man and a woman, man and man, or woman and woman. Consent is key. You should press charge against him for attempted sexual assault so he can’t attempt that stunt on someone else.” 

“I’ve dated him for a little over a year but I’ve never seen this side of him before. I know pressing charge would be the right thing to do, but I don’t want to see him ever again. And his dad is a well-known respectable cop, so I’m sure his privileged ass would get away with it.”

“You never saw that side of him because he didn’t want you to see it. People wear masks all the time, either to hide their emotions, identities, or inner demons. Your boyfriend is probably a narcissist that kept his true self hidden well enough for you think that he’s not a monster, until today that his mask was dropped and his demon got exposed. The hotel has the security video of the incident in the hallway, if you ever change your mind about it and I can be your witness as well.” 

“I’ll think it over. His personality may not be the greatest but I didn’t think he’d be capable of sexual assault. He got really upset after I told him that I changed my mind about having sex with him. This night was planned and we agreed on it but it just didn’t feel right to me. He pissed me off by being late to the prom, although he promised he’ll make it. Then, he was really rough with me. Call me naïve, but I expected my first time to be special, tender, and romantic but It wasn’t. I was taught growing up that it’s very important to cherish my virginity, because it’s valuable and should be lost to the right person. But I almost lost it to the wrong person.”

“If it doesn’t feel right then it shouldn’t be forced. I don’t think people should put a value on virginity, especially girls. It’s significant, yes, but it shouldn’t be a measurement of your self-worth. Your value as a person to your future partner shouldn’t decrease just because your virginity is lost. To me, it’s a learning process, we all have to go through doing something for the first time in our lives in order to gain experience and learn from it. I’m glad you’re able to escape that monster. Trust me, your special day will come and everything will make sense to you,” said the brunette, smiling at the beautiful blonde. With a beauty like that, she couldn't believe that anyone would want to harm the blonde.

Lexa lost her virginity some years ago. She didn’t regret it because it was on her own term. But if she could go back to change one thing, it’d be to tell her young self to wait and lose it to someone special and significant in her life instead of treating it as just casual sex. 

“Thanks again for being my hero.”

“I’m not a hero. Any decent human being would have done the same thing.”

The girls continued talking well into the night. Clarke was telling Lexa about how excited she was to attend Columbia University in the fall. Lexa was in her second year of college at Harvard, so she gave the blonde some advices and tips on how to handle college. She told the blonde that she came from the West Coast and only moved here to study business at Harvard. While Clarke admitted that she has been in the East Coast her whole life but would love to move to California one day. They have a lengthy conversation, exchanging stories about their hometown. It wasn’t until one in the morning that both realized lassitude was starting to overcome them. They have to retire to bed, especially since Lexa has a seminar to attend early in the morning. Clarke didn’t want to keep her up, despite her desire of wanting to get to know the interesting brunette. 

With only one bed in the room, Lexa offered to tell the staff to put another bed in here but Clarke declined, since she didn’t want to trouble her too much and didn’t mind sharing. However, twenty minutes later, both were still wide awake.

“Can’t sleep?” The brunette asked.

“Yeah, it has been a long day,” the blonde sighed.

They stared at the ceiling in silence for a moment until Lexa was surprised with an unexpected question.

“Are you dating anyone?”

“Not right now. Why do you ask?”

Clarke reached over to hold the brunette’s hand under the sheet. She decided to take her chance by leaning over to kiss Lexa but the brunette stopped her before their lips can meet. “What are you doing?”

“I like you, like really, really like you. I know, it’s crazy. I don’t even know if you’re gay or if you feel the same way.”

“I really like you too and I’m very gay. But this is not right. I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

“You’re not. I want this,” she said. To be honest, Clarke was attracted to Lexa, the moment their eyes met when the gorgeous brunette turned around to lock eyes with her while opening the door to her room. 

“Have you ever been with a girl before?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship with one, but I’ve kissed one before. I’ve always been attracted to girls too, not just guys. Love is love.” 

“Well, I’m not your typical girl. I’m genetically female but born with a male anatomy.”

“So? I don’t care. I want to sleep with you not for your anatomy.”

“Do you really want to lose your virginity to a stranger that you just met? What if you regret this in the future?”

“This is the one decision that I’ll never regret. Life should be about being in the moment, right? Today started out as a bad day for me but then I met you. You make it a better day for me. The only regret I’ll have is not following my heart. This is the right moment and you’re the right person.”

“Why me?”

“Besides the obvious sexual attraction, I think we have a connection.”

The brunette went silent for a brief moment before giving her answer. “Fine. But let me know if you change your mind and we can stop at any moment.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

The room was quite dark with the light off, as they both got undressed under the cover. They were both very nervous. Hard to believe that their night would end up like this, after having just met a few hours. 

“You still wanna go on with it?” Lexa asked for certainty. 

“Yes.”

“Okay,” said the brunette, moving her body to hover over Clarke. She gazed into the blonde’s eyes and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

The blonde girl nodded, causing the brunette to smile as she affectionally kissed the blonde’s forehead, eyes, and cheeks before pressing their lips together. She kissed her slowly at first to savor the taste of blonde’s succulent lips for the first time. The kiss got heated pretty fast, with increasing pressure as the blonde started responding to their passionate kiss, sucking the brunette in as their tongues got entangled in a hot mess. Clarke felt like her heart was going to explode with excitement, because no one has ever kissed her like this before, not her first boyfriend, and definitely not, Adison, whom she doesn’t even want to think about at this moment or ever again. The kiss carried on for a lengthy time until Lexa stopped to ask Clarke if she was ready for the brunette to enter her. With the blonde’s approval, Lexa grabbed a condom and rolled it on her stiff shaft. 

Clarke had to push her anxiety away. So far, Lexa has been perfectly gentled with her. She moved to spread her legs apart to accommodate the brunette and threw her arms around the brunette’s strong body. Her face burned with sexual desire and shyness. Her eyelids fluttered as her consciousness began to waver. There was a sharp brief pain as Lexa pushed in slowly inch by inch to penetrate her, which was later replaced by a feeling of fullness and pleasure as Lexa remained stationary for Clarke to get used to having a foreign object in her small cavity and the size of said object that seemed too big to fit inside of the virgin. Unconsciously her vagina held onto the brunette’s shaft firmly as she signaled with her aroused blue eyes for the brunette to move forward. 

Lexa kissed her again but this time there was hunger and lust in her kiss not just tenderness. She held the other girl’s hands and interlocked their fingers as she began a gentle and rhythmic stroke, rolling her hips slowly into the blonde, then pulling out and driving in a little harder, setting a rhythm that was fiery and sensual. With each thrust, the blonde felt Lexa’s length deep inside her tight cavity, jerking and throbbing, as she moved her own hips to match the brunette’s. Moments later, Clarke started to feel something she’s never felt before in her life as she began to ripple on the bed like a wave crashing into the ocean. An unearthly cry of ecstasy coming from her can be heard throughout the room, as the sound vibrated off the thin wall. The brunette followed with a hoarse groan as she finished emptying herself in the condom and slipped out of the blonde afterward. 

“Wow! I can’t believe I just had sex for the first time,” said Clarke. 

“Was it okay?”

“It was more than okay. I think we make a great sex team,” said the blonde, as she gave the brunette a high-five to congratulate her on a job well done. 

Lexa laughed, “Did you just call us a great sex team and give me a high-five?”

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No. You’re such a dork,” said Lexa, as she tickled the blonde, who has been giggling uncontrollably. 

They went for another round moments later, before knocking off for the night. When Clarke got woken up by the obnoxious noise coming from her phone in the morning, she noticed that her bed partner has already left the room. Raven called to tell her that her mom has called to ask about her whereabout and will come pick her up from Raven’s house soon. The blonde quickly got dressed. She was in such a rush that she almost didn't notice the note the brunette has left for her. Luckily, she grabbed it on her way out. While she was waiting for her cab, she stared at the note and smiled to herself. The note simply said, “Take a chance on me,” followed by the brunette’s phone number. She took her phone out to add the brunette's number to her contact list but some guy bumped into her and just like that, she lost the paper. She doesn’t know if the paper fell into the grate opening or was blown away by the wind. It pissed her off so much because she didn’t even get a chance to remember the phone number yet.


	6. The Truth Is Out

Clarke opened her heavy eyes as she glanced around the room and realized that she wasn’t sleeping in her own room last night. She felt a weight resting comfortably on her chest, not too heavy to cause a major discomfort, but enough to cause a slight pressure of numbness. She noticed that the object laying on top of her was actually Lexa’s head. The brunette was still sleeping soundly, so Clarke carefully shifted her body. She disengaged the brunette’s head and arm from her body and placed her head on her own pillow. The slight movement didn’t wake the sick woman up at all. 

She grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table and tested her patient’s temperature, feeling relieved to see that the brunette’s fever has gone down to a 101 Fahrenheit, still a mild fever, but it was much better than yesterday. With the brunette still sleeping, she took her time to study the stunning features on her beautiful face and wondered how can someone be so perfectly made. Soft silky brown hair fell over her face, obscuring the dark jade green eyes behind her closed eyelids. Clarke smiled adorably at her and moved her hand to brush aside a random hair strand off the brunette’s peaceful face. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” she uttered softly, as her hand gently caressed Lexa’s face for a moment. She doesn’t know how or when her feeling for the brunette started to develop, but she knew that Lexa was special to her since the first day they met. To Clarke, it was love at first sight then and seeing Lexa again gave her the same butterflies in the stomach feeling that triggered her heart to beat faster, sparking her soul. She's learned a great deal about Lexa these past days, which made her realized that she wasn’t just attracted to the brunette’s look but also her heart, that beautiful, beautiful heart of hers. Her desire for the brunette grew day by day, terrifying her at times to think about how she would react to knowing about their past. 

The blonde doctor retracted her hand quickly when the brunette started to stir from her sleep. The brunette blinked a few times as she slowly opened her deep green eyes. She doesn’t have chills anymore, but her body still ached. She doesn’t remember how Clarke got into her bed, but there was a sense of familiarity to the body that she snuggled up to last night. She doesn’t know why she thought it was Abigail who held her all night, but it was impossible, maybe it was her fever distorting her mind to take Clarke for a girl from her past. Or because she's Abigail on her mind a lot these days. While in deep thought, she felt her bed moving as the blonde tried to get off the bed. 

“What are you doing on my bed?” The brunette asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

“I was taking your temperature. Your fever has gone down a bit. But you still have a mild fever. How are you feeling?” 

“I meant what were you doing on my bed last night. Skipping first base and going straight to third base?” Lexa asked, with a small smile curling her lips, which didn’t go unnoticed by her doctor.

“I see that you’re feeling much better now, since you can manage to crack a joke. You wouldn’t let me get out of the bed, so I'd no choice but to stay in bed with you.” Well, she'd a choice but her choice was Lexa. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” replied the brunette in gratitude. 

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling now?”

“Better but I have a headache. My throat is sored, and I still feel fatigued,” said Lexa as she tried to sit up on the bed. 

“I’ll give you your medication then you can eat. What do you want for breakfast?”

“I’m not hungry.” 

Lexa went back to sleep right after taking her medication. She pretty much spent most of her day resting in bed with Clarke tending to her needs. While she was still sick, the blonde kept her company, talking to her, and constantly making sure she was comfortable. Clarke also read a book titled, “Man's Search for Meaning” to her when she was awake. The brunette read the book a while ago but it was quite nice to have Clarke reading the book to her. The blonde’s voice was soothing to her. 

The two women engaged in a profound conversation after the book ended. The book highlighted a dark moment in history that they both couldn’t fathom how we as human beings can let it happened. It was a depressing read but the book was impactful and insightful. It left Lexa feeling more hopeful about her condition, because compared to the hardship people experienced in the book, being blind was only a minor suffering, that she too can overcome. 

It wasn't until two days later that the brunette was completely well and was her healthy self again. She was grateful to have the blonde doctor caring for her while she was sick. Spending that time with Clarke made her realized how much she's enjoyed Clarke’s company, not just for the deep conversations they have together, but she was genuinely happy to have her around. She couldn't explain it but spending a week with the blonde made her wishing for more time with her.

The two women were having lunch together when Anya called to inform that she’ll be arriving at the island in half an hour. Lexa shook her head at the announcement, leave it to her sister to show up in such short notice. 

“Hey, Clarke,” said Anya making her way into the door. Her eyes were hidden underneath a black Gucci eyewear while her hand was preoccupied with her expensive designer bag.

“Hi, how are you?” The blonde asked, smiling at the woman she owed many thanks to for hiring her. If it wasn’t for her, she wouldn’t have been able to meet Lexa again. 

“I’m pretty good. Thanks. How about you?” She replied with a smile and glanced around for a sign of her younger sister. 

“I’m well. Thank you. Do you need any help?”

“The boat driver is going to bring the rest of stuffs inside. But there’s someone outside that would like to meet you,” said Anya, not providing any hint as to who the mysterious visitor may be.

“Who?” The blonde asked with a confused look. 

“Why don’t you go see for yourself? I’ll go find my sister.” With that said, the dirty blonde woman walked away from Clarke. 

The blonde doctor went outside and was stunned by the image before her. The surprise rendered her speechless.

“Surprised!” The woman yelled with excitement as she leaped over to give Clarke an unexpected hug. 

“Raven, what are you doing here?” Clarke asked, pulling away from the hug. 

“I’m here to visit you, silly. Why didn’t you tell me that Anya Woods is super-hot? You should've warned me before I'd a meeting with her about the NASA project. Do you know if she’s into chicks?” 

“I don’t know. I thought you read those magazines and knew everything about the Woods,” said the blonde, rolling her eyes at her best friend. 

“There’s nothing much on Anya. She’s too low profile, unlike her younger sister who always dated famous actresses and models.”

“Well, if you wanna know, why don’t you ask her yourself.” 

“You suck. You been here for a week and you still haven’t gotten any dirt on the Woods?” The raven-haired woman questioned. 

“I came here to work not spy on the Woods for you. But it’s really nice to see you again. I’ve missed seeing you in person.” The last time she saw her best friend in person was several months ago, when she last visited her in LA. 

“I’ve missed you too. You have no idea how much I miss you.” The two best friends hugged again before going inside the house to meet up with the Woods sisters in the living room. 

Anya suggested that they have a barbeque out in the backyard, but since there was no preparation ahead of time, there wasn’t much choices beside grilling burgers and some side vegetables. She was in charge of the grill since it was her idea. And being that Mary has left for the day already, Anya had no help and she refused to let Clarke and Raven helped her. She considered the two women as guests, despite the fact that it has been a little over a week since Clarke started working for her. 

Clarke couldn’t help but laughed internally at Raven drooling over Anya who was sweating up a storm as she worked on grilling the foods for them. She darted her eyes to Lexa and smiled at the image of the brunette relaxing at the pool with her feet submerged under the water. A shadow casted over the brunette’s face as she playfully kicked her feet back and forth in the water. 

The group of women sat on the outdoor sectional together, having just finished their meals as they watched the sun beginning to go down. 

“Let’s play a game. Truth or dare,” Raven suggested, with her best friend giving her a knowing look. She smirked and winked at the blonde.

Clarke wanted to object because knowing Raven, the game most likely won’t be innocent, but Anya agreed to it first so she'd to play along. The questions started out pretty innocent so far, no dare yet, which surprised Clarke but she knew that her friend was just holding back and will likely up her game soon. And Raven did, so Clarke had to stick with the comfort of telling truths than being dared to do something outrageous. 

“Which teams are you on, gay or straight?” The raven-haired woman asked her crush. 

“Team decent human beings, gay or straight, it doesn’t matter. I’m not into labels,” the dirty blonde woman answered frankly, earning a wide grin from the gleeful Raven. The confirmation was all she needed to plan her next move on how she’ll pursue the elder Woods.

The younger Woods was up next and was happy that she’ll get to ask Clarke a question. 

“What would you change if you can go back in time to when you were a teenager?”

“I’d stay in the hotel room and wait for my new friend to return.”

“Your new friend? You mean your one-night stand.”

“Raven!” Clarke yelled, in an attempt to silence her best friend.

“Wow, scandalous. The innocent looking doctor is not so innocent after all,” Anya commented. “My turn,” she said, spinning the beer bottle that pointed at the blonde doctor again. “Hmm, what's the name of your one-night stand? I can help you find them.”

With a touch of hesitation in her voice, Clarke pursed her lips and paused her response. She'd difficult speaking as if her lips were being sewn shut. 

“A girl named Alexandria that she lost her virginity to,” answered Raven, who felt the death glare from the blonde’s fiery blue eyes the moment her first few words were uttered, causing her to shrink in fear. 

“Raven, shut up!” The blonde yelled as she darted her glance toward Lexa for her reaction. She didn’t want the truth to come out like this. She doesn’t know how the brunette would take it, negatively or positively. Her eyes landed on the brunette who sat there in a pensive mood with her brows furrowed together. It was evident to her at that moment that Lexa had put two to two together. 

Lexa got up and left, using her stick to navigate her way to the house. Her sister asked where she was going but she didn’t respond, leaving the group confused as to what has happened. Raven asked if she said something wrong, in which Clarke angrily told her that she should've kept her mouth shut. Clarke advised the girls to stay put and she'll go after Lexa in case she needed medical attention. 

The brunette was almost at her bedroom’s door when Clarke caught up with her. 

“Lexa, wait! I can explain,” she pleaded. 

“Am I a blind moron that you can just keep on lying to? How long do you plan to keep it from me?”

“I didn’t lie to you. I...,” she said stammering as she tried to come up with words to explain herself but the angry brunette interrupted her.

“Omitting the fucking truth is the same thing as lying, Clarke. You have so many opportunities to tell me, but you refused to do so. Why?”

“I was waiting for the right moment to tell you.”

“Right moment? When will that be? When it's no longer fun for you to make a fool out of me?” Lexa asked, raising her voice at the blonde.

“I understand how you feel, Lexa. I’m sorry. But hurting you was never my intention. You’re the last person I’d ever want to hurt,” said the blonde doctor and she could not have looked more sincere, if only the brunette could see her sincerity.

“You had a whole week to tell me but I have to hear it from your friend. I’m such a dumbass!” The brunette punched the wall with her bare hand in frustration and anger. “Dumbass! You blind idiot!”

“Lexa, please stop hurting yourself,” said Clarke, grabbing the brunette’s hand to stop her.

“Let go of my hand,” said Lexa to the blonde, who refused to let go of her. “I said, let go of my hand. Let go!” The brunette swung her arm out with force to loosen the blonde’s grip on her causing her clenched fist to accidently hit Clarke on the forehead. 

“Lexa!” Her older sister yelled from a distance away, after having witnessed the scene at that moment. She walked over to the blonde doctor and asked, “Are you okay, Clarke?” 

“I’m fine. It was an accident. She didn’t mean to do it.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Lexa?”

“Who told her to hold onto my hand?”

“Oh my god! Your hand is bruised. Let me see,” said Clarke in doctor’s mode. 

“I don’t need your help,” said the brunette. She opened the door to her room and disappeared behind it, leaving Anya completely stunned and Clarke feeling dejected. 

Anya excused herself and told the blonde that she’ll go deal with her sister first. She promised to have the brunette come and apologize to her in no time. 

“What just happened out there?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t care if you want to talk or not. Are you going to talk or do you want me to beat you in a jujutsu match first?” She asked, engaging in a duel has always been their way of settling their conflicts.

“You'll win anyway, because you always cheat,” answered Lexa.

“Sore loser! I can’t help it that I have better techniques than you. Plus, I taught you everything so of course, I'll be better at it than you. Now tell me, what’s up with you and Clarke?”

“Nothing. What’s up with you and her friend?”

“I’m playing hard to get. But that’s none of your business. So, you and Clarke, what happened?”

“Then that’s none of your business too.”

“I’m the older sister. I get to make the rules. And per my rule, everything about you is my business. Now tell me or do you wanna get beat up first?” Anya asked as she wrapped her arm around Lexa’s neck in a choke hold.

“Fine, fine. You’re so annoying. Why do you get to make the rules? Just because you’re older?”

“Of course. Who told you to be seven years late to the party, huh? So, why are you angry at Clarke?”

“Clarke’s the girl I met from ten years ago. The girl that I’ve been trying to find. She knew who I am since she first came here but she refused to tell me. How can I not be mad at her?”

“I know it’s upsetting to hear it from Raven instead of Clarke. But Clarke has every right to wait and tell you when it's the right time for her and you know that. I know you’re not really angry at her for not telling you her identity. You’re just angry that she came back into your life at the wrong moment. You’re using anger as a disguise to hide from your insecurity, kid.”

“I don’t have any insecurities.” 

“Don’t forget that I raised you. I know you more than you even know yourself. You spent ten years pining for this woman. Finding her is a dream comes true for you. But you’re trying to push her away because you’re feeling insecure about yourself. You think you're not good enough for her because you’re blind.”

“She’s young and beautiful. She can have anyone she wants. Why would she want to be with a blind woman? Why would anyone want to spend their entire life caring for a blind person?”

“That's your insecurity. Being blind has nothing to do with whether she’ll want to be with you or not. Stop assuming she doesn’t want you just because you’re blind. You’re much more than your disability. Have you seen yourself? You got the good look that I passed down to you. How can any girls reject that face? If they do, they’re the blind ones, not you,” the elder Woods said to lighten up the mood. 

“That's not how biology works. But what good look? If I'm your child and got my look from you, I’d end up looking like an angry llama. I'd rather not be born,” Lexa simpered, being content with her comeback.

“You little shithead! You know what. I take it back. You got your little raccoon face from dad. I got all my good looks from mom and didn’t spare any for you.”

“Are you calling dad an ugly raccoon?”

“Have you ever seen dad’s clear face? I don’t think we ever saw what he actually looks like underneath that giant furry beard. He probably came into this world with that hideous beard.” 

The sisters laughed hysterically. Making fun of their dad's beard has always been their thing. 

“But seriously, you’re a beautiful person, inside and out. If a girl can’t see that then it’s her lost. But don’t take yourself out of the race when you haven’t even entered it yet. If you made an effort and she rejected you then, at least you can say you’ve tried your best.” 

“Do you think she'll leave because of what happened?” The brunette asked, feeling sorry for what she did and hoping Clarke will continue staying at the island. 

“I don’t know, kid. But you need to apologize to her first thing in the morning. Why don’t you rest your eyes for the night? I’ll go talk with Clarke and Raven.” She kissed her sister on the forehead and left the room. 

Anya apologized to Clarke for her younger sister. She told the blonde doctor that it won’t happen again and if she doesn’t want to take care of Lexa anymore, she'd leave the island and she’d still get paid the full amount per the contract that she signed. However, Clarke rejected the offer and told her that she will stay and fulfill her duty.


	7. You Are My Destiny

Chapter 7

Clarke was in her room, talking with Raven, who apologized once again for yesterday incident. She easily forgave her best friend, who has the tendency to say things that weren’t meant to be said, but meant no harm by it. In other words, Raven has a loud mouth and definitely couldn’t keep a secret even if her life depended on it, especially when she has a bit of alcohol in her system. But after realizing her mistake she’d man up to it and her apology has always been since sincere, so Clarke had no problem forgiving her ride or die friend. 

“She’s my patient. Nothing is going to happen between us,” said the blonde doctor to her friend, who has been trying since yesterday to persuade her to start a romantic relationship with Lexa, now that their past has been revealed.

“Sure, Griffin. Just the two of you in a secluded island, months or even a year from now. Nothing will happen except one day you’ll find yourself on your back as she gives it to you so good that you’ll be sore for days,” said Raven, chuckling at her own words. 

“Gosh, you have such a dirty mind. She doesn’t even like me in that way. And after yesterday, she’ll probably want to kick me out.” If she does, Clarke would have to leave despite her heart wanting to stay.

“Oh, come on, Clarke. Did you not see her body language every time you’re near her? The way she shyly smiled at you after you said something to her. I have eyes, you know. She definitely likes you and probably likes you before even knowing your real identity.” 

“Well, she probably hates me now,” Clarke said with disappointment in her voice. Her mind dispirited by the thought of Lexa hating her and not wanting to speak with her ever again.

“Dude, it’s nearly impossible for her to hate you. I can see why she’s upset and hurt by it though. But that’s just her initial reaction. I’m sure she’ll come to her senses soon. Just give her some time.”

“I’m just upset with myself for hurting her. I didn’t mean to hurt her at all. I just want to get to know her better and give us a little more time before revealing things to her.”

“Well, part of it was my fault. I think she’s more upset it came out of me instead of you. Now, let’s go have breakfast so I can apologize to her. I can’t have my future sister-in-law being mad at me, you know,” said Raven, evoking a snicker from Clarke.

The best friend duo left the room to meet up with the Woods sisters in the kitchen. Mary labored away to make breakfast while Lexa and Anya sat on the tall stools next to each other at the kitchen island discussing work. Anya was catching Lexa up with things happening at their company. She stopped talking and turned around when she heard Clarke and Raven walking into the kitchen. 

“Oh, hey ladies! How was your sleep?” Anya asked.

“Aside from Clarke kicking me off the bed, it was okay,” said Raven jokingly.

“I didn’t even touch you. You moved around too much and felt off the bed on your own. I told you to get your own room,” Clarke said. She glanced around the room before fixing her gaze on Lexa, who sat there in silence.

“I didn’t take you for a kicker in bed type, Raven.”

“I’m better in bed when I’m conscious than unconscious,” said Raven, following her lame attempt at flirting with a wink directed at the older Woods. 

“Good to know. Well, Lexa here is a cuddler,” she responded, giving the NASA researcher a nonchalant look before tagging her sister’s name into the conversation. 

“Well, Anya here wakes up in the middle of the night to subconsciously talk to herself,” Lexa retorted at her sister.

“Next time, you should call me. I’ll talk with you all night long,” replied Raven, refusing to give up on giving Anya the hints that she’s interested in her. Anya shook her head in exasperation, so the Latina turned her attention to Lexa, “I wanted to apologize to you since yesterday, Lexa. I’m so sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth.” 

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. Clarke, can I talk with you privately?” Lexa asked the blonde doctor.

“Sure,” replied Clarke, smiling weakly at her unknown fate.

Clarke followed the brunette to the living room. They sat in silence for a moment until Lexa finally said something to break the soundless air that surrounded the room.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have gotten too emotional,” the brunette admitted. 

“You have every right to get mad at me for not telling you. I should’ve told you when you opened up about your experience from ten years ago but I didn’t. I’m really sorry for being a jerk and only thinking about myself. Please forgive me,” she pleaded.

“I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.”

“Deal!” Clarke said excitedly. 

“Lexa Alexandria Woods. It’s very nice to meet you again,” she said with a smile that Clarke wanted to see sketching on her face forever, instead of the brokenhearted Lexa from last night. The brunette offered her hand to the blonde.

“Clarke Abigail Griffin. Nice to meet you again too,” said Clarke, taking the brunette’s soft hand in for a friendly handshake before letting it goes.

“I’m also very sorry that I hit you. Does it still hurt?”

“It was merely an accident and doesn’t hurt much at all. But your hand, does it still hurt? Can I see it?”

Lexa extended her other hand to the blonde doctor, who examined it to make sure there weren’t any broken bones. “Anya iced it for me yesterday. She put icy hot on it too so It feels kinda numb now.”

“It’s bruising though. Are you sure there’s no pain?”

“I’m fine, Clarke. Thank you for being concerned. Now that yesterday is behind us. Wanna go back to the kitchen before Anya and your friend eat everything in the kitchen.”

They went back to the kitchen after their sincere apologies to one another. Lexa wanted to keep their conversation brief, with hope of having a lengthy conversation with Clarke later on once they’re alone. 

Anya and Raven left sometimes in the afternoon, because they both have to go back to work the next day. With their absence, Lexa and Clarke were left to spend quality time alone together. They got reacquainted with each other’s past, like old friends reconnecting and catching up with one another. 

They talked about the important moments in their lives that they missed out on while they were apart. They discussed their past failed relationships, the good and bad, and what they expected of their future relationships, but neither mentioned about their developing feelings for one another. 

Clarke thought Lexa saw her as just a friend, at least that was the impression she got from the brunette so far. She didn’t want to push the boundary between them. Perhaps, the foundation of their relationship should begin with friendship. 

Lexa thought that too, but deep down she knew it was her fear of getting rejected by Clarke that kept her from making any move. She feared that her inability to take care of herself without needing help will one day ruin them. If she couldn’t even take care of herself, how can she take care of a significant other. 

Not feeling sleepy yet, after their late-night movie together Lexa and Clarke went outside to watch the stars. They rested on an oversized beach blanket together as their eyes gazed at the night sky. The sky wasn’t completely dark for the masses of bright stars can be seen adorning the sky and moving across it. Clarke described to Lexa the wonders of the stars, millions of them, like fireflies lighting up and flickering in the sky while the moon can be seen illuminating over the sea. If only the stars can be collected into a mason jar, how amazing would that be, but like the moon they’re destined to be appreciated from afar. 

“The stars are so visibly beautiful here. You know, astrology says our destiny is written in the stars,” said the blonde doctor.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Lexa asked, for she does believe that it was destiny that brought Clarke back to her and it was fate that gave them a chance to meet in the first place.

“Yes, but I don’t think our destiny is written in the stars. I think we can take control of our destiny and guide our own journey in life. But I think there’s a reason for everything. Like there’s a reason why we met and got separated for years. And here we are, ten years later, together after everything in our lives has fallen into places, I guess you can call it fate as well. But you’re probably grateful that you weren’t there during my awkward college days.”

“You can’t possibly be more awkward than me,” said the brunette, letting out a small laugh.

“Really? You weren’t always the perfect and charming Lexa Woods that so many girls dream of being with.” 

“Far from it. You think I’m charming?”

“You forgot perfect. Charming and perfect. Whoever gets to spend forever with you is probably the luckiest person ever.”

“If she agrees to spend the rest of her life with me, I’m the one who will be the luckiest person alive,” she smiled, thinking of how great it’d be if that girl was Clarke. “Wanna dance?” Lexa asked the blonde out of nowhere. She stood up and helped pull Clarke up. 

“Sure, but I’m not a good dancer. Don’t blame me if I step on your foot.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“We have no music though.”

“Do you hear the waves crashing? Close your eyes and listen to it. That’s our music,” Lexa said, as she brought Clarke closer to her body with only two feet of a distance separating them. She placed her left hand gently on the blonde’s hip. 

Clarke wrapped her left arm around Lexa’s shoulder with her right hand clasping the brunette’s right firmly. The rhythm of their bodies moved slowly together, unlike their hearts pounding fast like two drums in synchrony. 

Lexa smiled sweetly at the blonde, who couldn’t help staring into the brunette’s emerald eyes and falling into them. They danced for a moment to the sound of the waves, lost in the moment, until Lexa decided to ask Clarke a question.

“Have you changed much, looks-wise? I only remember how you look like when you were a teenager,” she said, curious as to how the blonde would look like today. 

“Trust me, a lot of things has changed. I look like ET but with big floppy ears. My face is wrinkly from years of life experiences. My eyes are weary from being overworked. The only thing I have going for me is my healthy pink lips.” 

“Interesting! ET with big floppy ears like an elephant, huh?”

“Hey, elephants are amazing.”

“Yes, they are, and so are you. If you don’t mind, can I feel your face? I’ll be the judge of how much you’ve changed.” 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and placed it on her cheeks. 

“Oh, you’re right. You do look like ET,” said Lexa after touching the blonde’s face. She laughed lightly and gave Clarke her mischievous smirk. 

“Asshole!”

“I’m just kidding. You’re still as beautiful as you were ten years ago. If anything, I’m sure you’re even more beautiful as you age.”

“You’re such an intelligent woman. A compliment will get you anything.”

“Anything?” The brunette asked, her brows arched in curiosity. 

“Well, anything but within reasons and nothing illegal.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it later. Let’s get back to the house. It’s probably close to midnight already.”

The two women walked back to the house side by side. Once they got inside the house, Lexa asked Clarke if she could send her back to her room, wanting to end the night perfectly, as if they just returned from a date. Although she knew that it wasn’t a date and the chance of her getting a date with Clarke, highly unlikely, at least not anytime soon. 

“You don’t have to. I should be the one sending you off.”

“Why? Because I’m the blind one, you don’t think I can do anything on my own.”

“That’s not what I meant. Of course, you’re more than capable of doing things on your own. Your disability doesn’t define you nor should it limits you. Where’s this coming from?”

“People assume that blind people need helps from others all the time, even with the simplest things. If I need help, I’ll ask for it. I can’t see but I know the way around my own house. I have no problem sending you off to your room.”

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t assume that you need my help. But I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I’m not offended. I just want you to know that you don’t need to take care of me all the time, I can take care of myself and take care of you while you’re here too.” 

“Okay. Please lead the way.”

Lexa led the way, using her stick as a guide. She arrived at her destination and turned around to face the blonde, who absentmindedly crashed into her. She wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist to keep her in balance. 

“We’re here, clumsy woman,” said Lexa, releasing her arm from the blonde’s waist.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Too busy staring at my ass?”

“No, I was just thinking about something.” 

Clarke thought about what Lexa said earlier. She never had to deal with visually impaired patients before, so it never crossed her mind that some time offering help that they didn’t ask for could be offensive to them. She should get acquainted with Lexa’s needs and understand them, instead of guessing what the brunette can do and cannot do. Lexa wasn’t an unfortunate person incapable of doing even the simplest task, therefore she shouldn’t be treated as such. 

“I guess my ass is not that good of a distraction compared to your thought.” 

“It’s a fine ass though. Probably the best ass in Australia,” said Clarke, causing the brunette to chuckle lightly. “I guess this is goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Clarke,” the brunette said with a small smile. 

“Goodnight,” said the blonde, smiling back at her. 

Lexa walked away with a smile frozen on her face as Clarke slipped away into her bedroom. Today has been the happiest day in a long while for Lexa. She was glad that Clarke decided to stay and that they were able to work out their issue. She entertained the thought that maybe if she could take care of Clarke then maybe one day, she’d see her beyond her disability. Maybe she does have a chance with Clarke, after all she has been given a second chance at her destiny, so why shouldn’t she pursue her destiny.


	8. You're Safe With Me

Chapter 8

Lexa opened her eyes with a smile as bright as the sun on her glowing morning face. She felt kinda silly being this happy, especially for a person who wasn’t known for waking up happy. It was definitely odd for her to be smiling like a fool, but she knew the cause of her smile. She couldn’t stop smiling as she recalled the slow dance she shared with Clarke under the moonlight. It was a perfect night. Her face flushed red from just thinking about it. She buried her face into the pillow, chuckling and she tried to rid the smile off her face. 

She was going to ask Clarke if she wanted to leave the island, to do some shopping, and have meals at restaurant, something that she herself hasn’t done since she came to Australia. She figured the blonde doctor must be pretty bored being at the island all week, stuck in a house with not much to do aside from caring for a patient. She asked Clarke over breakfast and luckily the blonde agreed and was even more excited than her, finally to be able to go out and explore the mainland.

The two stopped by several stores but didn’t buy anything, although Clarke wanted to and Lexa insisted on paying for it, but she didn’t want to burden herself with shopping bags. They walked around for a bit before deciding to get lunch at Lexa’s favorite sandwiches place, both ordering continental roll along with a cup of coffee. Clarke had to agree with Lexa that the sandwich was great. The best she had in a long while, but it still doesn’t top the best sandwiches she ever had in New York, which she promised to take Lexa to the place and try it one day. 

After lunch, they went for a walk at a nearby park, the sun has gone down a bit and it was getting a little windy, especially with both wearing just one layer of clothing and jeans. While they were walking side by side their hands would brush up against each other, a smile lighting up between them, both feeling the electricity with that accidental touching. As they continued walking, Clarke found herself stealing glances at the beautiful brunette beside her, not paying any attention to her surrounding or anyone else at the park, until Lexa was suddenly knocked down to the ground.

Lexa’s head hit the grass hard, but luckily it wasn’t a pavement. The owner came running to secure his dog and apologized profusely, even offering to pay for the cost to take Lexa to the hospital to get check out but the brunette declined. Lexa sat up, rubbed her head a little, and tried to straighten her hair. She petted the dog and told the owner that she was fine. After the owner and his dog left, Clarke insisted that the brunette goes to the hospital to make sure that she was really okay. 

The ER physician ordered an MRI of the brain to rule out a concussion, insisted by Clarke, and thankfully, the result came back negative. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, as Lexa gave her a I told I was fine look. As a doctor, she was concerned, but Lexa has evolved into being more than just a patient for her, into someone who caused her heart to beat a million miles a minute and to smile a hundred times a day for no apparent reason other than being content to be in her existence. 

After leaving the hospital, the two took a cab to an Italian restaurant recommended by Lexa and had a great time there, in what felt like a date, even the waiter thought they were on a date. Anyone with eyes could see the noticeable chemistry between them, the emotional connections, the mesmeric look that lingered on each other, everyone could see it except the two oblivious people themselves. They left the restaurant moments later, happy and full. 

“Lexa, I think that guy is following us,” said Clarke, noticing the tall man in white buttoned shirt and black pants that she saw in the hospital, at the restaurant, and now. 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, using the walking stick to speed up her pace a little.

“Yes. I recognized him from the hospital. He was also there at the restaurant, which was strange, and he’s still on our trail, it’s not a coincidence, I think he’s definitely following us,” said Clarke, looking back and finding that the mysterious man was still fifty feet behind them.

“That’s odd, usually the paparazzi will only follow me when I’m out with Costia.”

“I don’t think he’s a paparazzi. He doesn’t even have a camera and he hasn’t taken any pictures of us.”

“Do you think we can lose him? I think John is already waiting for us at the pier.”

“Follow me,” said Clarke, leading the brunette into a small bookstore ahead of them. The man didn’t follow them into the bookstore, considering the store has minimal space, that probably would make it too obvious. They left through the backdoor of the store and off they went to the pier. The sunset was starting to go down as they got into the boat. 

“Lexa, there’s a boat following us,” Clarke pointed out, as she could see the boat from afar chasing after them in high speed. 

“John, can you drive faster?” John drove in the water as fast as he could, it was his expertise. When they arrived at the dock, the boat that was following them was still three hundred feet away, but it was picking up speed to head toward them. 

“Get in the house, Ms. Woods. Go! I’ll hold them off,” said John, after stationing the boat. 

“Lexa, let’s go,” said Clarke, grabbing the brunette’s hand so quickly that she dropped her walking stick. She was going to pick up the stick but Clarke took her hand and ran toward the house in urgency. When they arrived at the door, a gun shot being fired can be heard from a distance. 

Clarke looked back and saw one of the men had shot John in the chest to get passed him at the dock. Lexa quickly used her fingerprint to unlock the door. 

“Run to my bedroom, Clarke. There’s a safe room in my walk-in closet. Pull the knob next to the mirror and enter the passcode 0413. Go! I’ll hold them off. They probably want to kidnap me for ransom or something. I’ll negotiate with them.”

“Are you serious? I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

“Lexa, watch out!” Clarke cried and pulled the brunette inside the door to avoid getting hit by bullets coming at them from long distance. The door closed behind them. “See, they’re trying to kill you. Let’s go,” the blonde said. Clarke took Lexa’s hand into hers and together they sprinted to her bedroom and went straight to the walk-in closet. 

“Do you see the knob next to the door sized mirror? Pull on it,” said Lexa. Clarke did as she was told and soon the mirror door cracked open. She opened the mirror door fully and behind it was a sturdy black metal door with some type of security system on it. “Enter the passcode, Clarke. It’s 0413.” 

Clarke entered the code and the metal door opened. The brunette told her to go in first before following after her. She slammed the door shut then pressed another button on the left side of the wall to close the other door from inside the room. 

“Wow! Is this like the panic room?”

“It’s a safe room. I had it built a year ago in case something bad does happen.” 

Clarke looked up at the monitor on the wall. She saw three men with guns, one was in the kitchen and the other two were in the hallway hunting for her and Lexa. She told Lexa about it. 

“Do you know who those people are?”

“I have no idea. Maybe it’s a business rival or someone who just wants to kill me.”

“No kidding. Will they be able to open the door?”

“It’s unlikely because they don’t know the code. If they entered the wrong code three times, it will trigger a call to the security company who will then send the police out here if the answering voice isn't that of any of the Woods. Why don’t you settle down? I have to call my sister.”

Clarke looked around the room, it was quite compact, noticing only one bed in the room. It reminded her very much of her old studio apartment back in college, with one room and a small bathroom, the only difference was the lack of a kitchen in here. However, there was a sizeable refrigerator in the room.

Lexa took the cellphone out from the back pocket of her pants. She called twice but Anya didn’t pick up her cellphone, so she tried the apartment’s phone, hoping her sister would pick up. Someone picked up and said hello but it wasn’t her older sister’s voice. 

“Hello, who’s this? Can I speak with Anya?”

“Is that you, Lexa? Hey, it’s me, Raven. What’s up? And oh, Anya’s in the bathroom, but she should be out any minute now,” said the Latina, as her brown eyes caught sight of Anya coming out of the bathroom. She walked over to her while still being on the phone.

“Yes, it’s me, Lexa. Can you tell Anya to call me back? Please tell her it’s very important.” 

“Actually, she just got out. I’ll pass you along to her. Talk to you later,” said Raven, handling the phone over to Anya, who was dressed in a light blue bathrobe with her hair still wet. “It’s your hot sister,” the Latina woman whispered, before heading to the bathroom. 

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“Someone is trying to kill me, Anya.”

“What?! Who? Are you safe? Where’s Clarke?” She asked, her eyes widened in shock.

“I don’t know who. They’re still in house and heavily armed. They killed John. Clarke and I owe our lives to that old man. If it wasn’t for him, we might not even make it inside the house. I’m in the safe room with Clarke,” her voice saddened at the mention of John, who risked his own life for her and Clarke. John’s worked for the Woods, at the company for many, many years before his retirement. His wife died of cancer ten years ago, but he never remarried since her death. He moved to Australia after her passing, and took the part time job of being their boat driver when Lexa asked him. He was an honest, kind, and caring man. Lexa doesn’t know how she’d repay him, he doesn’t have children or any extended family members, since he was an orphan. He always told her how great it’d be if he’d a daughter like her. The brunette felt tears rolling down her face at the thought of her savior. 

“I’m glad you and Clarke are safe. Poor John. He was such a great man. He doesn’t deserve that. If I find the people behind this, I’m gonna kill them. Did you call the police yet?” She was furious that a good man like John had to die. 

“Not yet. I called you first.”

“Okay, I’ll call my detective friend. Stay tight. Don’t leave that room. I’ll call Lincoln and head over to Australia right now. Promise me, you won’t leave that room until I say so.”

“I promise. Don’t worry too much, okay? They can’t get in here. Clarke and I will be safe in here.” Her assurance eased Anya's concern a little, but not by much. 

“I’m gonna kill whoever’s behind this. Should I tell Dad?”

“No, don’t tell him yet. He’ll be too worried sick.”

“You’re right. That old man’s heart won’t be able to handle it.”

“And oh, what’s Raven doing in your apartment?” She asked to lighten up the mood, despite already having an answer in mind. 

“She needed a good workout, so she came here to use my treadmill and work out some sweats.”

“Bullshit! I bet her sweats came from activity on the bed not from the treadmill."

“Well, bed activity burns a lot of calories too, so why not. We’re just having fun. It’s nothing serious.”

“I knew you were going to hook up with her sooner or later. Anyway, I’ll hang up now to conserve my battery. Talk to you later.”

“Okay. I’ll call you once I get there. Tell Clarke, I said hi and I’m glad that she’s safe.”

After Anya hung up, she got dressed within seconds, not even caring to dry her hair. She told Raven about what happened to Lexa and Clarke, to which the Latina wanted to come with her, but she urged her to stay and not to worry. She’ll send updates and everything will be fine. Raven had to work tomorrow anyway. Anya drove Raven home before meeting up with Lincoln, her friend from college who has been working as an undercover cop in LA.

Lexa and Clarke were getting ready to go to bed. Despite having highly trained killers inside the house, they needed the rest. She eased Clarke’s anxiety and convinced her that those men had no chance of getting into the safe room. If they’d miraculously get inside, she wouldn’t let anything happen to Clarke, she’ll protect the blonde with her life. 

“Well, there’s only one bed in here. You can take the bed. I’ll take the couch,” she offered, remembering the small couch she’d placed in this room.

“I can’t do that to you. How about us sharing? I think it’s a full-size bed. It seems big enough for the two of us.”

“Are you sure?” The brunette questioned. 

“I’m sure. I can trust you to be a gentlewoman, right?” The blonde teased her.

“Of course. You can draw an invincible line down the middle of the bed, I won’t cross over at all. Pinky swear,” she said, showing the blonde her right pinky, that was ready to make a promise to her. 

“I’m just kidding, Lexa. I know I can trust you.” She wanted to mention that they were in the same predicament ten years ago, but didn’t want to rehash the past and make things awkward between them. She trusted Lexa, but doesn’t trust herself from not wanting the brunette who’d be within arm’s reach. 

They both settled to their sides of the bed and got under the cover. 

“I’m sorry that I got you into this mess. If something were to happen to you, I won’t be able to live with myself,” said Lexa, with one hand behind her neck and the other one to the side of her body. 

“Please don’t think like that. It’s not your fault. It’s that of the people that wanted to harm you.” The blonde doctor slowly moved her arm to caress the brunette’s face with her hand. She affectionally traced her fingers up and down Lexa’s face before stopping at her jawline. “You’re so beautiful. How can anyone think of hurting such a beautiful woman with an equally beautiful heart?” 

Lexa held onto the other woman’s wandering hand, pressing her lips to kiss it. Cold air rushed in as she realized Clarke’s pulled the cover off of her body, but she knew the other woman’s warmth would quickly chase the coldness away. The air in the room felt heavy, caution and uncertainty thrown out the window as Clarke slithered over and got on top of Lexa, putting half of her weight on the brunette. 

“You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever met. An angel on earth,” said Clarke, gazing deep into Lexa’s green eyes, luminated by the light from the lamp on the nightstand next to their bed. She moved a strand of hair out of the brunette’s face, so she could see her face clearly. 

“You don’t know how badly I want to kiss your lips right now,” Lexa admitted, her eyes smiling with her lips as she placed another light kiss on the blonde’s hand.

“Please kiss me,” replied Clarke, who thought her plea sounded desperate but could careless how it came across, because to be honest, she wanted those lips on her since the first day she arrived here. She wanted Lexa to blur the line between them for once and all. She was more than ready to let the brunette in, this time not just physically but also emotionally. Her heart swelled with hope and happiness of a budding relationship between her and the brunette.

Lexa placed her hand behind Clarke’s neck and brought her face toward hers. She kissed her lips, tasting and feeling every color of the rainbow in her mouth, as their lips explored each other’s souls. Nothing existed at this moment except the two of them, alone in this room where no one can harm them. She couldn’t put into words how happy she was being able to kiss Clarke again after all those lost years. The feeling was indescribable, as if fireworks were going off within her, triggering all types of reaction from her as she chased the sweetness of Clarke’s lips. 

Their lips met in a soft and gentle caress, bringing forth the hunger and passion that reawaken their hearts. The two bodies pressed tightly against each other in a sweet embrace as their lips become intoxicated with one another. The kiss started out slow and gentle but got rougher, more passionate and hotter by the minute, as their tongues battled like warriors, but this battle wasn’t for a win, but to seek the closeness and fondness they desperately needed from one another. 

Neither wanting to break the kiss but it was getting too much for Clarke, who will likely explode if Lexa doesn’t touch her and make passionate love to her. Clarke broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it far away from the bed, she doesn’t know where it’s landed and doesn’t really care during this heated moment. She took the opportunity to pull Lexa up while sitting on her lap and discarded the article of clothing that stood as a barrier to the brunette’s warm skin. 

Lexa reached behind and unclasped the blonde doctor’s bra, while Clarke worked on unclasping hers, the fire raging and consuming them both. They quickly removed all barriers and was naked in no time. Their lips reconnected hungrily, with each tongue stroke driving both of them insane. Clarke smoothly backed Lexa onto the pillow and straddled the brunette’s hips. She kissed her again and gasped softly at the hardness that came in slight contact with her wet center. Lexa was long and thick, but not ridiculously or creepy big, however she was the right size that’d be perfect to satisfy any of her partners. She was bigger than the last time Clarke remembered, although it was just that one time, but she remembered it better than yesterday. 

The blonde doctor teasingly whispered into her partner’s ear, “You’re so big. I'm going to ride you like you've never been ridden before.” She placed her hand on the brunette’s chest for support as she raised herself enough to mount her lover before lowering herself onto her partner’s proudly erect member. She moved slowly in a circular motion until she felt in sync with the brunette before starting to slowly rock and forth, picking up a little momentum as she continued to ride her woman. She could hear Lexa drawing in a deep breath to control herself from coming too prematurely from the overwhelming sensation of her core clenching her with each thrust of her controlled hips. The brunette closed her eyes to focus less on that and more on Clarke’s movement. 

Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa closing her eyes, knowing how good she made the brunette feel. She loved that the brunette didn’t mind giving her control. Her previous partner hated it when she was in control, Finn always complained about not wanting her to be on top because he doesn’t like the position, he doesn’t like not being in control and not being able to fuck her the way he wanted. His idea of good sex was always fucking her until he got his own release. Jackhammering was best to describe it. His objective was never about satisfying her but himself. He presumed that if he was satisfied then Clarke must be too. Come to think of it, she never had a single orgasm from sleeping with him, despite the many years they’ve been together. Sex was always quick and lustful with him, never passionate, to him sex shouldn’t be time consuming, it should go straight to the end goal, for there were better things to do in life, such as him catching up on his sleep after a long night of studying or a tiring surgery that took him hours to perform. 

With Lexa, it was different, she could probably have an orgasm from just making out with her. Her heart grew three sizes by just being near the brunette. As she continued moving her hips, she could feel herself getting closer to climax, but didn’t want to come first, so she suppressed her orgasm and leaned down to kiss her partner. She flicked her tongue against Lexa’s shoulder and started to kiss the sweats off her neck. “I want you to come with me,” she whispered softly, with the brunette nodding in agreement. Lexa held onto her hips tightly and thrusted up into her. She held her closer as she penetrated her even deeper with each upward thrust and pulled her down for a kiss. It felt incredible, causing Clarke to moan into the kiss, the sensation building up another orgasm within her. Lexa quickened her pace and forced Clarke to give in to her orgasm, pulsating, and clenching hard around her length before the blonde exploded. Clarke was a shaking mess, squeezing even harder as she experienced her high, triggering the brunette to lose control and come inside of her, letting the blonde milked her for every drop she had. 

After she recovered, Clarke raised her head to see the face of the woman underneath her. “Welcome back,” she said, placing her hand on Lexa’s heart. She could feel it drumming harder for her.

Welcome back indeed. Being able to be inside of Clarke again felt great, it was like coming home to a wonderful familiarity after many long-forsaken years. 

Once their shared orgasms tapered off, Clarke got off and rolled over to her side of the bed. Lexa turned and smiled at her then came a face of shock when she realized something. “Oh my god, we didn’t use a condom.”

“Seriously, Lexa? That’s what you have on your mind after the mind-blowing sex we just had. Don’t worry. I’m on birth control. But would it be a bad thing if we made a mini you and me? I think our children would look so adorable.”

“No, it wouldn’t but I just think we should establish our relationship first before bringing children into the mix.”

“So, you want to establish a relationship with me first and then have children together in the future?”

“Yes. I still feel bad that I didn’t get to ask you this ten years ago.” She paused for a short moment before asking, “Will you go on a date with me? Well, not right now, but you know, after we get out of here. But if you don’t want to then we can stay as friends. I know we just had sex, so it may be weird and tricky, but we can still be fri…,” said Lexa, before Clarke cut her off with a peck on the lips. 

“Sorry, I had to interrupt you. But you were rambling. Of course, I want to go on dates with you. I wanted to kiss you since the first day I saw you again. Do you know how much self-control I have to not do that? It took all of my will power, especially when I saw you naked, and being all sexy when you get angry. It was such a turn on,” she beamed, recalling those moments between them.

“Really, is that why you annoyed me so much?”

“Of course. You’re such a cute angry bird.”

“Hey! I’m not cute.”

“You’re cute. You’re adorable. You’re adorably cute.”

“Stop it! You know people at the company nicknamed me the Iron Boss because I’m very tough on them.” Lexa was tough but within reasons. She wasn’t mean to her employees but she expected the best from them. She doesn’t like lazy people, nor people sucking up to her. She has no problem firing people that weren’t suited for their job or moving them to a different department. 

“Aww, Cute Iron Boss.” 

“That’s it,” said Lexa, reaching over to tickle the blonde’s waist. “Take it back,” she commanded. 

“No, you’re such a cutie right now.” She laughed, as the brunette continued to assault her with tickles.

“I’m not,” she pouted, so Clarke pulled her in for a kiss, kissing the pout away from her face. 

“Today felt like a date for me. But I want to go on more dates with you and if you’ll have me, I want to be your girlfriend, then one day I want to be your wife,” she grinned at the word, wife.

“Today ended on the wrong note, so let’s not count today. I’ll take you on a real date soon and then one day we can get married and have children.” Marriage was definitely too soon to discuss, but she always knew that she’d make Clarke her wife, if she were ever to find her again.

“From dates straight to marriage. What happen to being girlfriends and having a long-term relationship first?” 

“Right, what happen to being girlfriends? I feel like we’re always skipping a step here and there but I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“Then what do you wanna do?”

“I wanna have sex with my beautiful and amazing girlfriend again.”

“I see what you did there.”

“Well, you’re about to feel what I did there,” said Lexa, getting on top of the blonde’s body.

Clarke laughed out loud, but soon found herself moaning in pleasure when Lexa lined up and inserted her hardness deep into her core. “Oh my god,” she muttered. 

Lexa made love to her, slowly and tenderly. There was no rush or urgency, just two people having passionate sex in a world where the only people who existed were them, despite the harsh reality outside of their room.


End file.
